


Complicated Heart

by yetti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tags Are Hard, falling inlove with a fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has fallen inlove to his favorite famous fantasy writer, Kai Takahina. But what will he do if that mysterious person was right infront of him for the whole time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I commit mistakes. Please do mind to check it out for me.
> 
> Thank you! I hope you will enjoy this story.

 

All of us have passion. And these group of young men aren't excluded, they love basketball more than anything they have. Each time they had extra time, they use it all for playing and practicing the said sport. These young men were all the same third year college in Teiko University, though they're taking different courses of their choice.

But for Akashi Seijuro, he loves reading fantasy stories and none of his friends knows about it. He has a favorite writer, Kai Takahina. He wanted to meet him someday, but this mysteriously famous writer was a person who doesn't want to be in the limelight. And no one ever saw this person for he hasn't appeared in any social gatherings.

The more his works became popular and in demand to the public, the more Seijuro got interest in him. But unfortunately, even if he uses any underhanded actions, this person was nowhere to find. And obliviously, he never noticed that someone was loving him near yet his so far to hold.

Kuroko Tetsuya, he was called the sixth phantom man of the group. But he never cared at all. The reason why he joined the team was because of only one person. Their team captain, Akashi. He admired him at first, that admiration falls deeper until he was drawn to a blackhole of which it's hard for him to strive up back. It's just painful that Akashi only look at him as one of his team mates.

And he'd tried all his best to be discreet, not wanting to be exposed, he just buried his feelings deep into his heart. Because it's an open knowledge to all of them that Akashi was head over heels inlove with someone else. He can't fight with that person who is seemingly appeared to be famous. But they don't know who that person was for he didn't mention anything, he just keeps on telling them that he is inlove with that person.

Kuroko was a plain looking young man of twenty one years. His messy blue hair was always blown by the wind. His features were slightly shabby but softened by his wide doe-like cerulean eyes. It's not that he has no sense of fashion at all because he still wears well-cut with fine quality of clothings, they're only out of now a days trend. He was exactly what he appears to be. In some ways, it was fortunate that everyone was unconcerned about his looks, he doesn't have to be perplexed by their gazes. And it made him easy to do whatever he want to do.

Tonight, he is about to do something outrageous, perhaps, out of his league. He was standing infront of a love hotel, uncertain on his decision to not enter or stepped inside and pursue his plan. His feet with much hesitant was crunching the entrance floor making a chilly sound, while stretching his sight distant  inside the hotel's hallway.

He breath deep and finally stepped forward, he was greeted by the receptionist. He pulled down his cap to hide a part of his face, daren't to be exposed, he dyed his hair and same black color he wears contact. He totally became a stranger, even if his friends or team mates won't recognize him at once.

_"Good evening, sir. May I help you," the receptionist greeted him cheerfully._

_"G-good evening too," he lowered his voice tad bit. "Ugh, c-can I have a room?"_

_"Surely sir, but we don't have any available at the moment. What's your preference, sir?"_

_"Anyone, I don't mind. Anyway, I'm here for work." he said._

_"So you are to meet someone here, sir? Just a minute sir, I'll check the room list."_

_"No, I'm not meeting anyone. I mean, anyone is fine."  he said brightly. The pinch-looking receptionist with fake glasses glanced up from the list of paper and opened her mouth to talk but it seems the words apparently stuck in her throat as she gazed on Kuroko in stupefaction._

Kuroko politely ignored the bug-eyed stare.

_"Sir, I apologize but if it's okay with you, there's another customer up in room 305 and no partner for now. He's also a....man. If you have no problem with it, I can notify him now." the lady informed him_

_"O-okay," Kuroko said. He clenched his sweating palm, he was nervously trembling. Actually, this is his first time to go inside a love hotel so he quitely don't know what to do. Adding to that, he was about to lose his virginity tonight._

_It was for work! For heaven's sake, for work!_ He quitely scream in his mind. It's not that he want to satisfy his sexual urge, he came here for the purpose of his work. Like what he was, he discover everything on his own, even risking his carnal knowledge.

_"You can go now sir," the lady said and smiled one-sided. He knows what that lady was thinking. He snorted a laugh._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kuroko was standing infront of the door, room 305 for almost five minutes. He still couldn't gather up his courage to step inside the room. He wasn't used to being the center of speculation and attention, being stared by some customers and employees of the hotel is likely generating his awareness. He shook his head lightly marveling his feelings, this is his freedom, more than that, this is new to him. So very new that it's newness was a total sensory peculiar. He heaved a deep harsh breath. Then knocked the door, he heard the baritone sound of the man inside. Such bravity with trembling hands he opened the door.

Kuroko peek inside the room, it was a blastful dark.  _Good! Perfectly good!_ He was able to percieved the man lying on the bed. He swallowed to clear his throat then enter the room and shot closed the door. He stand behind it for a second while trying to familiarize his eyes through the dark room.

_"Are you just going to stand there?" the man in bed asked, he moved and sit at the edge of the bed._

_"Ah, uh-huh.." is all Kuroko say._

_"You can turn on the lights if you want. But if possible, I want it off. If that's okay with you." the man added._

_"Oh, I prefer the lights off too." Tetsuya found his words. Fortunately, all goes well to his favor. He walked near the bed, still nervously shaking a bit. His palms were sweating wet, he scrabbled his hanky inside his pocket and wiped it dry then place on top of the side table. He can only see his silhouette._

_"Are you an employee here?"_

_"Nope, I'm also a....customer." saying that made Kuroko's face flaming red._

_"I see. Then, shall we start?"_

_"Huh? Sta....rt?"_

_"Of course, isn't it that this was our business coming here?" the man chuckled._

_"O-okay. W-well, do I strip then?" stupid question, Kuroko scolded himself. Of course._

_"I have a suggestion. If you agree,"_

_"What is it?"_

_"While we kissed, I take off your clothes and you take off mine. Who will do it first be the winner and vice versa."_

_"And the prize?"_

_"Well, who win will be on top and otherwise will be below. How's that"?_

_"Uhm, fair enough?"_

 The man grabbed his hands and pulled him closer towards his body. Kuroko felt the warm breath of the man hugging him. Somehow, gooseflesh fluttered up his arms and skittered across the tender flesh upon the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. He was momentarily at a loss just being held. He lifted his head and their face was so close enough that in one move, their lips could met.

Tetsuya abruptly stood his full, he felt his blood was racing through his veins and he could smell the perfumed soap on this man's body. Oh, well, he himself must bath first atleast. He's already having difficulty concentrating in his action, and their nearness disconcerted him.

The man lift his chin with his hand and bend his head slightly at an angle and leaned toward him. Kuroko pursed his lips innocently and raise his lips to met the man's lips. He placed his lips on Kuroko's lips gently, yet the firm pressure as he sucked his lips against his own set off tingling fires from his head to his toes. While they were kissing, both of them slowly take off each other's clothes until they were totally naked. Both finished at the same time.

_"C-can I have a bath first? I smell the cold breeze," Kuroko requested forgetting about their little game but the man has not._

_"No need, you just smell good and I like it." teasingly the man licked his earlobe which made Kuroko shuddered. "Well, who won?"_

_"I forgot about it," he laughed. The man was delighted._

_"May I know your name? Is it convenient?"_

_"Kai." without hesitation, Kuroko accidentally mention Kai. Crap._

_"Sei here," the man replied with his name. Kuroko doesn't know if he believe him or not. Anyway, this is only once. And he'll never meet him again._

_"Sei? Are you a regular customer here?"_

_"Nope, this is my second time coming here." he said honestly. "The first time was when my friends dragged me here and you know what happened." he said laughing. "How about you, Kai?"_

_"Ugh, this is actually my first time."_

_"To come here or first time to have sex?"_

_"B-both,"_

_"Oh, then, am I considered lucky?_

Kuroko didn't answer, though they couldn't see each other because of the dark, he fainted a smile. He was disturbed by Sei's touching hands over his back down to his bottom and squeeze them. He unconsciously slipped his hands around him to do some imprisoning of his own. Their lips met, he'd certainly prepared for the next to happen. The kiss scandalized him deeply erotic and highly sensual, he relinquish the kiss but Sei pulled back only a hairbreadth to ask him.

_"Do you like my kiss?" Sei asked._

_"Y-yeah," his voice was breathy with excitement and his chest become tight._

_"Open your mouth a bit,"_

_Kuroko did._

_When his tongue thrust inside his mouth, his was there to meet, this time, more thouroughly and confidently. Kuroko allowed his hand to roam freely along his back down to his buttocks and clasped him there. His lips traveled down path to the softness of his neck. "What do you feel of me?" Sei whispered against his throat._

_Kuroko gasped in air. "I can feel....I can feel your body, warm and..hard." he whimpered. His breathing was at pace so quickened and was surpassed by haste with the sucking of his flesh on his hungry mouth._

_"Touch me, too, Kai." Sei whispered in a hoarse voice._

_Kuroko without any hesitation, he touch him with much excitement,coaxing, pressing, caressing. He felt feverish. Oh.._

_"Kiss me back,"_

_He did. His lips openmouthed and tugging with his tongue. It was a kiss with the slurping sound, hurriedly like they were catching up their breath._

_"Ngggg...oh,"_

_"Kai,"_

_Sei run down his lips to his chest, caught his nipple and bite it, sucked, licked wetly twirling his tongue around his puckered nipple as his other hand pinched the other one. Kuroko wiggled and squirmed beneath him. He wrapped his legs around Sei's waist and felt his throbbing thing._

Sei slowly touch his proud standing man, and start to stroke it, squeeze it, gently. He lowered his head and lick the protruding little head, put into his mouth and sucked it, with the sleaking sound. He did it over and over, until Kuroko arched his body and gasping of air erotically and moaned out loud.

_"Oooooohhhh, more...please...mo...re!"_

_Sei  couldn't remember a time when he had felt more daunted by the most pleasant and soft body before him. He wanted his partner to enjoy their love making, to please him. He is indeed a virgin so he want him to feel the pleasure of sex. He increase the pressure of his tongue sucking his, until he feels his partner knead the muscles of his back. He draw exactly when Kuroko spilled out._

_"I'm cum....ming! Ahhh..." Sei smirked while wiping his face splat off by his cum. He position himself in between his legs, and ready him by easing one; then two fingers. He was smooth and damp and warm. It was tight, thrilling tight. Thrust it, draw, again and again until it somehow loosen._

_"I'm going to enter you, this might hurt a bit." he whispered._

_"Oh, yes, please." Kuroko answered._

_He was hard and hot throbbing with need as he presses himself through his hole. He moved gently, completely, gloriously inside him._

_"You like it?"_

_"Yes, I like it!"_

_Slowly, he slid into a mutual rhythm that both assuaged the sharp edge of their need and spurred desires.  Less and less carefully but more lustily he thrust full inside him. Thrusting fast, still faster, welding himself to him. A rough moan ripped off from his throat as the hot liquid molten and release, taking it all thought, all control, all restraint._

They both pant and gasped when they reached their climax, catching their breath in a hurry.

 

In the warm afterglow of their coitus, they held each other, giggled and sighed. The darkness of the room that never revealed their faces in unshadowed reality, they both found the satisfying pleasure of each warm body. The silence sounded awkward in the air, no one dared to break it. Until Kuroko felt the calm breathing of the guy beside him. He slowly pull off and separate his body from him. He scrabbled his clothes in the dark and wear them back when he found it. Maybe because it's dark and their body wasn't far in its size, he never noticed he wear the wrong shirt.

In a surreptitious caution with light careful step, he go near the table and find some pen and a clean paper. He switch on the dim light, he find a pen and a book on top of the table. He uses the table napkin to write words in it after that he put it  back. He was curious what book did this guy was reading.

_The tale of the butterfly princess by Kai Takahina._

_Oh, so he is a fan._

He get the pen and open the first page of the book and began writing.

_it says:_

 

_Thanks for being a fan, enjoy reading! My next novel will be out soon but it's a romance this time. I hope you like it too!_

_Kai Takahina._

 

He put back the pen. He glanced at the sleeping guy, he has to leave before he woke up. But then he agigated. Something's itchy in his head that makes him not to leave just like that. Once again, he glanced at him. Maybe it's okay if he could atleast peek on his face before leaving? That thought tingle his mind, he smiled naughtily. Slowly, he touched twice the table light to make it brighter. Walking like a rabbit tiptoed, he slowly....sloooowly stared on the peacefully sleeping face. He can't clearly see his face so he switch on the bedlight and revealed the face of the redheaired familiar guy.

His heart jump in surprised.  _Akashi-kun?!!??_

_What? What? Whaaaaatt????_

_Without any sound, he off the light quick and leave the room quitely, afraid to look back he forgot his handkerchief on top of the table._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeebah, it's hard to put in words such erotic acts. Ha ha ha, i hope i didn't get mess.....


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Phew! At last, I've finished it._

Kuroko was completely satisfied after an all nighter brainstorming of his new novel. After his interesting and infamous outing of the mid-evening, he had decided that what he needed was to concentrate all his thoughts and energies upon his new book. But now was different, totally differrent from his normal genre of writing. His editor-in-chief asked him to write a romance novel suggested by his avid readers. There were aplenty problems in his story without having to deal with those in his real life. In all ways, a story which was consisting of love talks, hurts and pains, breaking and making it up, those sweet talks and flirting in which he could not apprehend yet.

Kuroko is a fantasy writer that none of his team mates had ever known. He had been fantasied making up stories since childhood and had tried to write them up in a piece of paper. They said writers tend to be eccentric and unconventional on their own world much more when they put all their senses like they were a character of the story they are writing. And he loves freedom. That's why he live independently. It will cause him less troubles and he can do what he wanted. His friend Ogiwara often called him scatterbrain. They were friends since grade school, but their exchange of conversation  had dwindled down when his friend transferred to another town because of his parents' job. But it doesn't mean some event had broken their friendship or as if they had ceased to be interested in each other's life.

Last night, after he'd found out that the person he had sex with was his long time admired guy, he was flabbergusted by the small fact he was a reader of his works. His eyes softened at the memory and the left side of his mouth curved slightly into an almost grin. He can't express some of his excitement so he called Ogiwara and shared him his new discovery.

He yawned widely. There are still five hours left before setting to his classes. He stand but shortly sit back. His waist down below was badly, no, awfully hurting. He still feel the piercing motion in his hole, numb and sore. He didn't imagined Akashi to be that raggedly rough when doing it. He only thought of him superiority, can't do dirty things. A man in high uptight dignity. Finding him inside a love hotel means that he is still a man in need and crave of human flesh.

But, what now? Do he have the face to stand infront of him after the intense intimacy? What he had done last night was exclusively for his work. Since his romance novel needed a scene,of which he can't write much because of lacking in experience, he'd usually use himself for experiments. And that his first time was not for love but for the purpose of having something to write with all the feelings in it.

He tap his cheeks lightly many times to shackle his mind. It's not a waste losing his virginity since the person who took it was his secret love. And he will keep it a secret until how much he can keep. He can't find it anyway, Akashi, due to the darkness of the room, did not see his face. So, it is okay. Nothing to worry. It's just fortunate of him his class start in the afternoon, he can still see him not so soon. He can still hide the truth. That's what he thought.

____________________________________________

Kuroko nervously glanced around the not- so deserted hallway of Teiko University. He was on his way to the school gym, they had a practice after his class. His team mates were probably earlier than him as usual. When he heard a click of shoe in the near end of the gym, he flatten himself against the threshold of the next door near him. He was so nervous his palms were sweating and his heart was pounding like a drum. But he think twice, what was he afraid of acting like a fooled rabbit. He's one hundred percent sure Akashi didn't saw his face, some more he wore black contacts and dyed his hair__.

_His hair! He forgot to dyed it back to it's true color! What to do? He can't possibly run out now that he's a meter away from the gym door. But he can't just go inside with his appearance.  He decided. He lightly step back carefully, cautiously not to make a sound through his indoor shoe, he turned his back but got bump to the person he wanted not to see the most today. Kuroko lifted his face scratching his forehead._

_Akashi lifted his brows. "You look good in black hair, Tetsuya." he said with a bright smile then enter the gym after a beckoning look at him._

_Kuroko was stun a bit of that smile._

_What was that for? He looks happy....Kuroko mumbled. Well, he might just take the practice and dye his hair when his back to his apartment. For now, he just let it be._

 

Soundlessly, Kuroko glancing side by side along the gym to assure that the team would not notice him yet, he put down his bag on the bench near them. He bring out his rubbershoes and change the one he's wearing. While tying up the chords, he heard their conversation.

_"How's you partner last night, Akashi? You seem energetic today." Aomine smirked._

_"It's fantastic!" he heard Akashi answered._

_Woah, they're talking what happened last night!_

_"Have his number for a second time, then?"_

_"Unfortunately, he leave first when I was asleep. But he left a message to me and something funny." Akashi laughed sexily._

_"Hm?"_

_"He wear my shirt , by mistake or not, I don't know. But what made me excited was, I didn't expect he's my favorite writer."_

_"So, a writer, eh?"_

_"Remember I told you that I like someone? Well, he's the one, Kai Takahina." Akashi said in beaming eyes._

_Kuroko, on the bench stiffened. He was more surprised what was Akashi had revealed._

_"How'd he look like? What I know was that he never appear to the public so his face was unknown yet." Midorima said._

_"My luck, did not cross my path that night. It was dark and both of us didn't want to on the light."_

_"Then, how did you know it was him?"_

_"He wrote a note in my book. And he signed it, he also left his handkerchief with his initials in it. See?" He show off the book and the handkerchief._

_Crap._

It was only now that Kuroko found out that his handkerchief was left at the room. When he got home last night, he laughed so loud seeing himself wearing a shirt not his but Akashi's. But now, his mind was distorted. That hanky was his favorite, though he have another color, still it has a nostalgic value of it. His grandmother gave him a pair of different color and specifically sew it with his initials. The blue color was with Akashi now and the purple was inside his bag. But, how in the world would he get that back? What will he say to him? Of course, he can't tell the truth.

_"This hanky, it's like I've seen them before." Kise said while staring at the piece of cloth particularly at the letters. "I just can't remember where did I saw it."_

_"Heh? Did you mean to say, it's possible this was not his?" Akashi doubted._

_"And there are many people with names starting with K and T." Aomine added._

_"Then how will you explain the notes?"_

_"That..." no one answer immediately._

_"See?" Akashi grin._

While Kuroko was speechless in his seat, he slowly get up and dragged his feet out for a moment but Aomine noticed him.

_"Hey, Tetsu, where you goin'?_

_"Ah, men's room?" he scratched his head._

_"Your hair is good, though it doesn't match your eyes." Murasakibara first noticed his hair._

_"Ugh, I just tried it but I plan to dye it back again." he wished this will end._

_A sudden loud clap of hands startled them. It was Kise._

_They all jerk to him with eyes questioning what._

_"I remember now where did I saw that hanky!"_

Kuroko's face turned pale. His heart goes thump so loud it makes him deaf.  _No way, please! Kise, don't!_ He grip his hands tightly but Kise did not escaped his little wish.

_"Hey, Kurokocchi, I saw one from you." Kise said straight to his face._

_"Eh? W-when w-was t-that?" bad, I'm stammering._

_"That's it! K. T. as in Kuroko Tetsuya!" Aomine said laughing but it sounded like more teasing._

_"Ha ha ha! You are funny, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko tried to laughed._

_"Then what is this? " Murasakibara lift up another handkerchief in purple color!_

_What? When did he took that out? Kuroko panicked, he didn't noticed at all when did he took it out from his bag._

  _"Murasakibara-kun, you always do that, when did you open my bag? And it's not like I say, "hey, actually I'm Kai Takahina!" Kuroko said scowling. He snapped his hanky from Murasakubara._

_"So, why are you being flustered?"_

_"I'm not. This was also given to me by Takahina-san, and it's just a coincident that we both have the same initials." he said explaining a bit pissed._

Akashi, suddenly leaned his hands on Kuroko's shoulder, and squeezed it.

_"Akashi-kun?"_

_"I'm excited, you also read his works?  They're all good read, right?" Akashi smilingly said to him, his face so near to his face that they almost kiss._

_"Y-yeah," Kuroko was dumbfounded by his gesture. He really like Takahina._

_"So, you saw his face. What does he looked like?" Akashi asked. The rest were like not around with them anymore._

_"Ah, well, he's....just ugh...plain looking? And simple one, that's all I can remember of him. I only saw him once." He lied. Vividly.I'm sorry, Akashi-kun._

_"Let's wait together for his new book to be out, I'll buy it and I let you borrow." Akashi hasn't even noticed Kuroko being nervous around his hands. Blushing._

This was the starting point of Kuroko's predicament. Akashi being near with him, his attraction will only grow deeper. And it's just a bit sad that he look at him only now because of his other identity as the  _writer, Kai Takahina._

_I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but it's not yet the time for you to know the truth._

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_"Teht-suh-yah," Akashi whispered his name in deference to the quiet of the library room._

Kuroko lifted his head and surprised when he saw Akashi beside him whispering his name. He was here to look for references on his next story, to gather some ideas base on other plot. It's been two months since Akashi became close to him, and it's obviously he knew the reason why. 

The library was nearly empty, there were only few students reading including them and the staff librarians. The school library was a grand one. The entire wall was a row of wide glasses that poured light inside from the afternoon sun.Study tables were long and sturdy, gleamed with unscarred fine woods. There were lots of rows of bookshelves standing precisely in two feet apart. There were also maps and educational magazines on the side tables near the counter.

_"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko's voice hinted a puzzled expression why this guy had to waste time just to come here. "Did you come here to research?"_

_"No, I was looking for you. Aomine said he saw you walking towards here so I came right away." he answered. He took another seat beside Kuroko and gazed at what he had been reading. "What are you reading?"_

_"Ah, this are fantasy books, I'm just scanning them actually. I don't have much work to do so I just might come here and read." he answered. It's a luck that he did not bring out his writing things of his novel._

Akashi gave him a tender and sweet smile.

_Holy cow! Kuroko's heart geared up._

Kuroko smiled back at him. He gazed at the so-familiar face,  crimson hair beaming with the squinted sunlight coming in from the window, bright red eyes, matching with his long bridge nose and thin lips, Kuroko sought of something that he would not look for any other person than him.

  _"You have something to say to me?" Kuroko asked, shifting his eyes back to the book._

_"I found out that the new book of Takahina-san was out in the market just today. So, I want you to come with me to the bookstore. Let's go and buy one, his books were fast sold." Akashi informed him._

_"I see. Sure, what time we'll go?"_

_"After our practice, the bookstore will close at ten every night. We have lots of time to window shop."_ Akashi answered, his palm carried the weight of his chin. His eyes were locked on Kuroko's face, since he had decided to become close to him, he discovered that he was not really a boring guy just what he thought before. Kuroko was a happy guy to hang out with, and easy to get along. You don't have to do something very precious just to please him, even a lame cracked can make him smile.

Akashi's eyes rolled down to Kuroko's lips, thin and a bit protrude like he was going to kiss. That thought makes him swallowed and then shake his head. He should not think of something like that about Kuroko. The guy was as innocent as a flower bud that hasn't bloom yet. And he likes Takahina, nothing more, nothing less. He was with him because they share a common liking, that's all it is.

Kuroko, on the other hand, was nervous and conscious on Akashi's stares. His face flaming red and he don't know if Akashi had noticed it. What happened between them that night suddenly popped up onto his mind, it made him uncomfortable. He closed the book and pretended that he'd finished reading and to swept away the awkwardness that he felt. He was aware of his presence but his stares really disturbed him.

_"Aren't we going to practice? It's five minutes before five, I'll just return the books. Wait for me here." Kuroko break the fleeting silence between them, he stand and return the books to the counter._

Both, then went to the gym for their everyday afternoon practice where the other guys were waiting for them. Such murmurs started to fly around the corners  when they entered together. But when Akashi glared, a silence of deafening contemplation settled upon them. The squeeking sound of shoes running around the court and the dribbling thuds of the ball could only be heard.

_"Lately, had you noticed?" Aomine asked the other three guys while his line of sight was focus on the newly arrive dou._

_"Yeah," Kise said. He's been acting indifferently, two months ago, the shield he use to blocked the flowing of his heart has been disturbed._

_"They become closer and inseparable," Midorima commented._

_"They are like lover's" Murasakibara added with his usual monotone voice._

_"Later, they'll forget about that fantasy writer and become real lover. Did you ever foresee that?" Midorima asked._

_"Like possible," Aomine agree. He move himself in a shooting position and then released the ball in the air._

_"They don't seemed to noticed themselves yet, but maybe, they just like to hang around? "_

Kise just shrugged his shoulder.But he disagree of them being lovers, he can't seem to accept it. He frustratedly grabbed the ball from Aomine, with his pillaging tricks, he shoot the ball in Aomine's formless shot. He's face was.... a bit scary and....pissed...but,  _why? Why does his chest tightened after hearing those words from his team mates? He long forgotten "this" feelings inside his heart, he already knew the answer but still....why must be you???? Shit!_

_Lovers, you say? Just fuck my ass!_

He steal another ball now from Midorima, dribbling it as fast as he could, he passed through Murasakibara's wide range block, all the way through Aomine's animal instinct, but he wasn't break. Passing through Akashi's emperor eye, he made a one-man ally oop and aim the basket- _shoot!!!  A one-sided love of him towards that guy, the guy who made his heart go thump and beat like a drum, roar like the thunder, and cry like a child. Kise's heart began to break in despair._

_Aaarrrrghhh!_

Without any words, Kise...but still, he manage to make a bow and silently leave the gym.

While the gym was stunned speechless.

 

_What was that?_

 

_Why was he acting mad?_

 

_Why did he suddenly go berserk?_

 

_What happened to Kise?_

 

But no one knows, because Kise had been totally discreet on his feelings and he never displayed anything intimate towards that guy.He was abled to handle everything, liking him secretly. He's so very near yet so far to reach. He was always, always on the sideline.

_Kise....._

 

After the practice, Akashi and Kuroko as planned, they went to the bookstore. It was early night and the bookstore was full of customers buying their favorite books. Kai Takahina's romance book was nearly sold out. 

_"Tetsuya, you can go around while waiting for me. I'll be the one to queue for the book, I'll come find you if I'm done." Akashi said to him._

_"Okay, Akashi-kun."_

 

Kuroko, while waiting for Akashi, he run-down some books tidily piled on the shelves. He bring out a notepad and a pen to jolt down some ideas that he might read. Then, two line verse had captured his eyes.

_It was too painful to love from afar. But more so when that lovebug is right beside you and you do nothing._

Kuroko sighed. Isn't it true?

He was startled when a light tap on his shoulder disturbed his dreamy mind. He turned his head to see who was that and got nervous when he realized he was the editor-in-chief of his publishing company.

 _"Nice evening to you, Takahina__" Kuroko covered his mouth using his palm._  

_"Ssssssshhhhhhhh.." Kuroko whispered and dragged the older man with him in a one-empty corner of the bookstore. He only released his hand when they had settle up._

_"Why?" the man asked in a tad confusion._

_"Chief, pleahse dohn't mehntion soh easihly my neyhme here." Kuroko requested whispering._

_"But that's youhr neyhme, how cahn I call youh then?" unconsciously, the editor was swept by Kuroko's whispering talk and found himself whispering too._

_"Call meh like the way youh use toh call meh before, just don't sahy my neyhme. Not here ihn public, youh know I hate toh beh known. Pleahse?" Kuroko said in a drama misty-eyed, he knows how to cajole  the chief's heart._

_The man smiled._

  _"What are you doing here, Tetsuya? And you were whispering, is something the matter?" Akashi asked, because Kuroko was engross talking with the chief, he didn't noticed him. He was embracing Kuroko, his right hand hanged around his right shoulder while Akashi's chin leaned on his left shoulder, he could almost smell his breath._

_"Akashi-kun!" did he hear us?_

_"Hi," Akashi greeted the other man. And gestured his free hand politely._

_"Hi to you," the chief greeted back._

_"You are...?"_

_"Chief edi__"_

_"Neighbor! Yes, he's my neighbor. He lives next door to mine." Kuroko frantically cut off the chief's words._

_"Huh?" the chief seemed not to follow Kuroko's logic. Then he add, "Your....lover?"_

_"No!" Kuroko said, a half-note higher than his usual voice._

_"Yes," Akashi smirked._

_"Which is it?"_

_"I'm his boyfriend, is there a problem?"_

_"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko said horrified._

_The older man laughed. "You are shy as always, nuthead. It's okay, I won't say anything. Your secret is safe "_

_"Nuthead?" Akashi echoed._

_"Ah, that's what I call him when he was younger." the man explained. "Anyway, nice talking to you two. I've got to go, I'm still on work."_

_"See you,Tomo-san." Kuroko said._

_"Enjoy your shop, jaa."_

 

_"Akashi-kun, your joke reached the border line. Please don't do it again next time, they'll misunderstand." Kuroko's face in neutral expression._

_"Then let them be, do you care?"_

_"Of course! What are you thinking?" Kuroko snapped, he let off himself and walked towards the door. Sometimes he don't understand his actions and it makes him sadder._

_"Wait for me, Tetsuya."_

Kuroko stopped and glanced at him.  _Jerk._

_"Are you angry?"_

_"No."_

_"But your face shows it,"_

_"Then, don't talk to me."_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Go away,"_

_"The more I can't."_

_"Just shut up then,"_

_"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Akashi raised his two hands up in the air. Smiling._

_"Hmmp,"  Kuroko snobbed, but a faint smile curved his lips._

The two left. But one shadow came out from behind the next shelf, his face was unreadable.

_"So, they are really dating? But, what was that older man mentioned when he saw Kuroko? Why did he cover up his mouth? But I'm sure, I've heard it. He didn't call him Tetsuya or Kuroko but....Takahina?_

_"Who are you really, Kurokocchi??"_

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

It's the weekends, Kuroko and Akashi agreed to hang out in the latter's house, Akashi wanted to show him his collections of his favorite books. Since the exams had just finished they plan to have drinks a little. But later around five in the afternoon, Akashi called the rest of the guys.

It was raining. A slow, steady rain that had started in mid-afternoon and had continued with the implacable tenacity until night. Inside in his huge room however, he didn't seem to be of concern about the weather. He glanced at Kuroko who was peacefully sleeping on his bed. The book he was reading not a long ago was laid opened above his head. He slowly sat down beside him and stared at his calm face.

When he saw him with an unknown man the other day, his chest tightened and his breath became heavy. He don't know that besides him, there was other guy who can talked to Tetsuya that way. He thought that he was different from the other guys, their team mates, since he was the only one can touch him freely without any restraint.

After two months of being with him, Akashi had understand his true feelings, his true self. For more than two years of admiring Takahina Kai, he thought it was love, though he didn't even saw him once. But with Tetsuya, it's different. Totally different in many, many ways.

Kai Takahina was a dream he seemed to never reach, just like an illusion that keeps taunting him. Someone who can never fill his needs as individual, his desires. He built his own imagination putting Kai Takahina into his pedestal, not leaving one for himself.  But Tetsuya was real, beside him. One inch and he can touch him. For him, Tetsuya can give him the real essence of happiness.

 Akashi sighed. The more he was with him, this strange feeling gets deeper. The more the feelings toward Takahina Kai was slowly fading.

 

His hand carefully touch his pale and smooth face. He traced the jawline, up to his forehead down to his nose and landed on his lips. It stops there for a minute. And slowly, he lowered down his head and caught his lips. He kiss him softly. Then raised his face an inch or two, he can feel his breath fanning his face.  _Aaahh, I feel....good._

He lowered down again his face and kiss him the second time. Longer, softer, but his lips become exacting. He wanted to enter his mouth, but he's afraid Kuroko may wake up. He released his lips and sat properly, only to find out Kuroko was already awake and eyes staring at him.

  _"Akashi-kun, did...you just...kiss..me?"_

Akashi choke his words,  his face turned as red as his hair. He averted his eyes quick and stand up but Kuroko hold his hand, squeeze it tight. And his eyes looking down, he said.  _"K-kiss me...again, Akashi-kun."_

Akashi was surprise a bit, he don't know if he heard it right.

_"Kiss you...?"_

_"Y-yeah, I w-want it too," Kuroko covered his face with his palm. He feel embarrassed._

_Akashi smiled. He take off Kuroko's hand covering his face. He lowered his head and meet his lips. They kiss, softly, smoothly and passionately. Kuroko move his lips in parallel to Akashi's, he parted his mouth giving him chance to enter his tongue and searched. Kuroko met his tongue, they twine together, sucked and withdraw. They gasped for air, then kiss again._

Akashi shifted his body and straddled him, their lips still lock with each other producing slurps resonance. His hand started to touch Kuroko, from his waist up to his shoulder, his back, his stomach, every part. He was overwhelmed by the intense reaction of their body. His lips dismounted to nibbed his neck, lick it and suck deeply, purposely leaving a mark. But somehow, while touching Kuroko's body, he feels nostalgic. He lifted his head and meet his eyes.

_"Tetsuya, why do I feel like I had touched your body before?" Akashi voice out._

_"Huh?" Kuroko's heart gone thump. He couldn't possibly?_

_"It's like, how can I say this..." but before Akashi continue his words, a light knock on the door was heard._

_"Seijuro-sama, your friends are downstairs." one of the housekeeper informed him._

_"Okay, I'll be right there."_

Akashi sit up, he fixed his crampled shirt. He smiled at him saying it's alright.

_"I'll go down first, fix yourself and if you're okay, come down. We'll be at the garden." Akashi saw the reluctance plastered in his face._

_"O-okay," Kuroko said but the truth was that he was afraid. He was nearly caught._

Akashi leave the bed and stand up, he noticed that the crease on his shirt was too obvious. He get a change of clothes and infront of Kuroko he stripped, showing his nude upper body.

 _"What makes you stay longer in your room, Akashicchi?" Kise,_ peep in his head behind the open door. And saw the two in a somewhat awkward view. He swallowed.

_"Could you atleast knock the door first before you open, Ryòta?" Akashi said irritated. He was still wearing the shirt._

_While Kuroko suddenly get up from the bed and sit on the edge, holding the book he was reading a while ago._

_"Oh, sorry. I thought you're alone. Hello there, Kurokocchi." Kise greeted him, his voice was insinuating sarcastically._

_"Y-yes, hi, Kise-kun."_

_"Let's go down, Ryòta." Akashi said._

_"Only the two of us? What about Kurokocchi, aren't you coming down too?" Kuroko who was a bit startled hadn't noticed his collar drooped showing the hickey Akashi left._

_"He'll come too, of course! And don't get it wrong, Ryota, we just read a book. Don't put unnecessary things in your small mind." Akashi answered. He saw incisiveness in Ryota's eyes._

_"You're mean, Akashicchi. My mind is not small." Kise pouted._

_"L-let's go," Kuroko, after fixing his clothes get up and walked out first silently while the two followed him from behind._

Kise, the more he felt hatred towards that person. Unnecessary things, he said? Why? How couldn't he think of something suspiscious if he saw with his own eyes the two of them in a room, Akashi half naked and Kuroko having a redmark on his neck?  They won't say they're just playing, right? He clenched his hands tightly. He don't have the right to be angry, but how he felt now, it's like he wanted to burst in jealousy. His heart was totally broken into pieces, seeing his love one being held by another person.

_One day, I would probably get rid of you. Just wait. I will make sure, you two will separate._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-huh, I'm sorry this chapter was too short. I'm too sleepy, the supposed part of this chapter will be written on the next chap. Thank you, I hope you will enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Kuroko was writing on his desk of his ongoing novel, he was at volume five now and he seemed to be out of pace several days ago. He was supposed to submit the draft yesterday but unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish the last chapter of the volume. He can't grope any ideas as to how he end it. His mind was clouded by things he don't want to remember.

He leaned back in his chair and lightly tap his pen against his forehead. Glancing down on what he had written, it was terrible rewriting it for the seventh time. It was supposed to be a terrible ending of the chapter but it turned out to be romantic which is off the whole chapter. The two heroes should end up fighting with their magic, not a kissing and confessing scene. When he was writing that part, what came to his mind was when he and Akashi was kissing in his room. And unconsciously write it.

He sighed. What a mess, he really asked Akashi to kiss him. What now? He would probably think he has a thing towards him. Moreover, Kise saw them in that awkward incident. Kise may really thought they'd done it. How would he face him now and in the future? What if Kise, being a blabbermouth of the group, would he keep it with himself or tell it to the team? 

A choking sound passed his throat, he thought he would be content on loving Akashi silently afar. That he was contented just being with him, reading books together, hanging around together and exchanging ideas and comments about the stories they had been reading.It was so embarrassing on his part, they're not even dating, they are just friends. And Akashi never mentioned anything after the kiss, days passed but not a single word did he talked about it.

_"Oh, Kurokocchi is here as usual. What were you doing?" Kise, from out of the blue, why was he always appear in such situation?_

_"Kise-kun,"_

_"What were you writing?" Kise tried to peek the note infront of him but he quickly closed it._

_"Ah, n-nothing. I'm just rereading our last topic in Mythology, I did not much pay attention when the prof was explaining it." telling such lies, he twitched._

_"I see," Kise nodded but his eyes caught three words from the cover of his note._

 

_by: Takahina Kai_

 

Kuroko keep his things inside his bag like it was nothing. He's hopeful that Kise didn't see anything or worst, suspect him. Because it's obviously the notes infront of him, none were related to mythology. And Kise wasn't stupid to believe him.

_"Are you two...dating?"_

_"Huh?" Kuroko don't know how to answer him._

_"Kurokocchi...?"_

_"Ah, n-no...we're not.....dating," he muttered._

_"Then, will you go out with me, Kurokocchi?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You two are not dating, so I asked if you like the idea of going out with me. We're both unattached anyway. And I want to date you," Kise was looking straight to his eyes._

_"Kise-kun is really a joker." Kuroko feign a laughed in order to keep his pace under control._   _He doesn't know what was Kise up to._

_"Heh? I'm not joking, I really want to date you." He said that but his eyes were lying, Kuroko was sure there's something with how he looked at him._

_"Anyway, I have to go, Kise-kun. See you," He ended the conversation to escaped his weird confession._

Kise flinched for a moment as if he was struck, then his golden eyes narrowed into slits of burning flames of jealousy. His nimble-fingers reached up his silky hair and brushed it back and forth. He had no idea what he had unwittingly said gives trouble to Kuroko's mind and heart. But one side of his lips lifted sexily in dangerous smile.

_"Perhaps, you felt my presence, Kurokocchi, but you're thinking of another one. You are in my precarious plan now, Kurokocchi. I owe you if this will succeed." Kise mumbled in his seat._

_________________________________

Kise hadn't mention again about going out with him but Kuroko keeps vigilant around him. He doesn't know when will his weird mind will come and annoy him again. He doesn't have any ill feelings towards Kise, but something like that wasn't a joke. He knows Kise was a popular one, with boys or girls, it doesn't matter to him as long as he's enjoying it.

Kuroko shrugged. It doesn't concern him what he have to do. That's his own life. He gazed down on the paper and run-read on what he had written. At last, he finished the whole volume. Next is to send it to the publication house and he intended to do it after practice then straight way go home. His mind was tired thinking of this and that. Maybe, he should take a rest after this volume. It's hard to concentrate when your mind is clouded with other things.

He fixed his notes and keep it inside his bag, it's almost practice time and he would be late again if he don't go now. But before he went to the gym, he passed by the library and return the book he had borrowed the other day. Along the empty room he passed by, if he was not mistaken, he heard the voice of Aomine. 

_"Hmmm, what is Aomine doing here?" He whispered to himself and hold the knob of the door._

 

_"Hey, Akashi, are you two finally dating?" Aomine asked to Akashi who is busy reading a book._

_"Not yet. But I'm planning to go out with him seriously." He answered still his eyes were reading at the book._

_"But wouldn't it be unfair to Tetsu?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Dating him but your heart was split into two, that would be unfair to him."_

_"I like Tetsuya, that's all, Aomine." he said it without hesitation._

_"How about your fantasied writer? Are you still hooked to him?"_

_Akashi didn't answer immediately. The truth was he's still not sure about it. He likes Kuroko, that's for sure. Though it's more intense than his admiration to Kai Takahina, it's hard for him to just throw away the feeling._

 

 

Kuroko, who was behind the door heard it all. And he doesn't have to hear what will he answer to Aomine this time because he knows how Akashi treasured his other identity as the writer. With a flick on his finger, he dropped his hand, turned his back and walked away. As long as Akashi admit to himself that he liked him, that's enough for him to know. Knowing beyond that, would only hurt him.

 

 _"Tetsuya is real and he's beside me. Takahina was only a dream, an illusion. As long as Tetsuya will accept me like this, I would be very happy_." Akashi said. He closed the book and ready himself to go for their practiced.

______________________

Kuroko gasping a breath when he reached the gym, he went to the locker and change his clothes to his practice shirt. But he was hesitant when he saw Kise was there sitting alone.

_"Oh my, not another headache." he muttered and groped his face using his palm._

_"Aren't you going in, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, now he is leaning against his locker's door, his arms cross above his chest. Giving him a smile, but somehow to him it looks like a devil grin._

_"Oh no, am I becoming hysterical?" once again he muttered to himself and ignored the blonde guy._

_He open his locker and put his things inside, he took his shirt and shorts then closed the locker. He turned around but got surprised when Kise leaned his two palms above his head against the lockers. He felt his warm breath brushing his face, it feels awkward to him._

_"W-what are you...d-doing...Kise-kun?" he stammered._

_"Don't be scared Kurokocchi, I won't do you harm." Kise stated. His eyes were intently staring at him._

_Kuroko averted his eyes, he is not used to Kise's action for these pass days and it gives him chill down to his spine._

_"Did you considered already my confession?"_

_"Don't....d-don't do this, Kise-kun..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Y-you...know, uhrm..I..d-don't know y-yet.."_

_"Is that so? Then, I will give you another day to think about it Kurokocchi." Kie said and put down his hands. He let him go. Kuroko rushed out to the restroom to changed._

_And Kise, curved a half victorious smile across his face._

_"Just one evidence, Kuroko Tetsuya, and we're done." he grinned._

_____________________

 

Kuroko was busy rummaging his bag, his locker, then to his bag again. But even how many times he shake his bag upside down, the draft wasn't there anymore. He sit on the bench, closed his eyes and think carefully where did he put it. But he's sure, he put inside his bag before going out of the library a while ago. And before their practice he checked and still was there. He carefully and slowly put back all his things inside the bag. He'll go to the library and try if he left it there accidentally.

_"Are you looking for this, Kurokocchi?"_

Kuroko quickly turned around and saw Kise holding the drafts in his hands.

_"My work!"_

_"Now, Kurokocchi, will you go out with me?" Kise asked him again with a devilish grin plastered across his flawless face._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_"Kise-kun, do you...like m-me?"_

_"Is that important now?" Kise answered in query, he was flipping the pages of Kuroko's drafted work. "I never thought that you are so clever, Kurokocchi. How did you manage to hide your other identity, no wonder no one hasn't ever saw you. Now, I understand."_

_"It is important to me, Kise-kun." Kuroko said firmly clamping his lips in a thin line._

_"What if I say, no, I don't like you. What will you do then?"  Kise looked him in the eye._

_"Go die."_

_Kise stunned froze for a while, then burst in laughter. He looked at the thoughtless face of the guy infront of him. As usual of Kuroko, so blunt._

_"You're so meanie, Kurokocchi."_

_"Then tell me, why did you asked me to go out with you if you have no feelings for me? You have no logic at all, Kise-kun."_

_"It doesn't matter if I like you or not, so long I will separate you two, that's my main goal, Kurokocchi." Kise holds the draft with one hand, the other hand touched his face softly._

_"I-is it Akashi-kun?" Kuroko guessed._

_But Kise just gave him smirk._

Realization knock off Kuroko's mind, he fully understand now. Kise was inlove with Akashi, and keeping him would mean Akashi won't look at him again. Both of them knew that Akashi won't hit someone who is not available anymore. There was no question about it. He closed his eyes and suddenly he felt dozing off lightly.

_"The rising fire between you will slowly dry up, Kurokocchi." The deep voice vibrated on his ears as he nudge his nose against his nose, hastily Kuroko moved back his head._

Drawn with their small fuss, they didn't noticed Aomine and Akashi entered the locker. To their view, it seems Kise was kissing the other male infront of him. They wasn't sure who he was because he was blocked by Kise's wider built. It's not their forte to interfere other's pleasure so they thought of backing off but heads tilted towards them when they overheard Kise.

_"What's holding you back, Kurokocchi? Just go out with me."_

A trickle of heat fluttered through his viens and without any warning, Akashi dashed off and scruff Kise's shirt and forcefully pulled him away from Kuroko. Both Kise and Kuroko including Aomine was surprised by his sudden move.

But what's more shocking was when Akashi kissed Kuroko infront of them, he grope Kuroko's head and softly, smoothly and passionately kiss him with the sound of his lips sucking possessively. Kuroko was so dumbfounded as how to react with the kiss Akashi was giving him. 

Aomine chuckled. Yanking his hand inside his pocket he leave the locker, amused by Akashi's action. He would not want to watch such an engaging little pleasure of him, though he feel sorry for Kise. He knew Kuroko was adorable but he never expected Kise was eyeing him, he never had the hunch at all.

Akashi released his mouth, lick his lower lips wiping the spilled saliva using his tongue making Kuruko blushed. From beneath lower lids, he met his eyes with smoldering gaze. Borrowing strength from Akashi, he casually grip his shirt to maintain his balance.

Akashi shifted his gaze to Kise.  _"I'm not challenging you, Ryòta, but better understand where you should place yourself. I won't allow anyone to take Tetsuya away from me. He's mine!"_

Kise froze. His throat was clouded by lump he could hardly breath. He swallowed to wash it away. He tried to speak but Akashi stop him by muffling his lips using his forefinger.

 _"Just back off, Ryòta. I'm telling you, you can't win against me."_ Akashi said, holds Kuroko's hand tightly and then dragged him out of the locker leaving Kise who can't talk back even a single word.

Kise leaned his back against the wall and slowly plummeted down the floor, covered his mouth to muffle his sobs. He swallowed so many times. His chest was so heavy he wanted to break out. His other hand grip tightly the draft he was still holding. He was trembling with so much jealousy. For him, it was a torture seeing Akashi with his eyes wide open kissing Kuroko infront of him. That was too painful to bare. Life was really unfair.

He bend his knees up, rested his arms on it and bowed down his head. He sob silently.

_Don't I really have no chance at all? Is it time to give up on you, Akashicchi?_

________________________________

 Akashi lead themselves on an empty space behind the Liberal Arts building. He hugged Kuroko around his hands and leaned his back against the tree. They were gasping their breath. Both their hearts were in same cadence beating rate, it was loud he could be deaf.

Judging from what he heard from Kise, it seemed he was asking Kuroko out. That thought alone makes him sad. Thinking Kuroko hugged and kiss by other guy makes him chill, he felt gooseflesh start to creep under his skin. He can't accept that Kuroko will become other's half. He won't. Ever.

He bowed down his head to kiss his forehead. His hands squeezed him tight unconsciously, arising fear is crawling around his thoughts. He don't want to lose him. Definitely not.

_"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I didn't mean it. "he whispered._

_"Y-yeah,"_

_"But what I said was true, Tetsuya. I'm serious, I really like you that's why when Kise said that__"_

_"You are wrong, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stopped him._

_"Huh? But I heard him_"_

_" You're mistaken, Kise doesn't like me at all."_

_"Then, what was that? Isn't he asking you out?"_

_Kuroko breath deeply. "Kise-kun....likes you."_

_"What? Ryòta, likes me?" Akashi repeat it pointing himself._

_Kuroko nodded._

_"Then, why is he asking you out?"_

_"Because he wanted to separate us,"_

_Akashi sighed. It was a new knowledge to him, Ryòta never display any affection towards him so it become like a shock. He thought he like Kuroko._

_"I feel sorry for him. Aren't you too rough to him, Akashi-kun?"_

_"Well, I guess. It can't be help."_

___________________________

That night, Kise went to a pub alone to mend his broken heart. Or should we say, to washed away the pain inside his heart. He didn't plan to get drunk though, tomorrow is not a holiday and school is still important.

He went to the bar counter and yank himself in an empty seat beside a wider built man, perhaps even taller than him. He look at the man who was also looking at him, he gave him a nod. He doesn't want to become friendly tonight.

_"One shot of tequila, please." he ordered._

_"Wait," the man beside him said._

_He looked at him irritated. "What?"_

_The man smiled. He talked to the bartender instead._

_"Give him a martini, it's my call." the man said._

_"I don't drink gin," Kise refused._

_"One shot won't make you drunk. Are you alone?"_

_"Yeah, so what?" Kise answered. The bartender put his glass infront of him, he gulped it in one go. He scowled when he feel the heat of the alcohol flush down through his throat. "One more," he said._

_"Martini?" the bartender asked._

_"Yes," before Kise answered, the man beside him answered first._

_Kise just looked at him. "You won't get anything from me, why so kind?" he asked._

_"I'm also alone tonight, I just need a drinking buddy." the man said, he made it sound so simple. As if it were merely a decision  to treat a stranger to accompany him._

_Kise managed to smile at him. But just barely. His heart was still heavy, a flood of feelings filled his heart until he feared that it might drown him. He sighed with weariness like the burden he carried weighted him down._

_"Got dump?"_

_"You can say that," Kise answered. He played the alcohol swirling it around his glass before he sipped a little._

_The man chuckled. Youngsters nowadays were so easy going, he remember suddenly someone. "Are you....a student?" he asked._

_"No," Kise lied._

_"How old are you?"_

_"24," another lie._

_" Your job?"_

_Kise smirked. "A cager," a half-lie._

_"....but got kicked out." a whole and biggest lie._

_"Oh," the man exclaimed._

_Kise continued drinking, he didn't noticed it was getting late. But he was enjoying his company. They shared stories about themselves, their lifestyle and the likes. The man keeps giving him a drink, he sure is a rich man, perhaps. While Kise drink until he get drunk and couldn't afford to stand and handle himself._

_"I'm g-going home." he said. He stand but he staggered. The man beside him help him to carry himself."I can manage," Kise pushed away his hand but he swayed._

_"Just hold me, " the man said._

_Kise looked at him with misty eyes, suddenly he noticed his hair was beaming red. He snorted a laughed._

_"Why does all  the man I see now were all red-haired? Damn you, Akashicchi! " he grumbled._

_"Akashicchi? Oh, the one who dump you, huh?!"_

_"And who are you?"_

_"I'm your saviour for tonight." the man chuckled. "Anyway, do you have a car?"_

_"None,"_

_"Okay, I'll drive you home. Just tell me your address."_

_But Kise didn't answer. He fell asleep in his shoulder. "What a mess," the man muttered. He paid the bill and they went out of the pub._

_______________________

The next day, Kise woke up with his head aching. He rolled his body across the soft bed and hurled himself with the thick blanket. It's fucking cold! Why does the aircon so high? And who installed an aircon in his room? Did his mother bought him a new bed? A new blanket?

He opened his eyes. By the way, this is not his room. It's huge compared to his humble place.  _Where am I?_ He roamed his eyes, definitely it's a suite!  _How the fucking hell I am here? What I am doing here?_ He sat. The blanket fell and revealed his naked upper part.  _"Eh? I never sleep half-naked. So why am I?"_ He slowly lifted up the blanket and peep. His naked below as well!

Realization hit him. He remembered he was drinking with a stranger at the pub and got drunk.  _Don't tell me?_ He fastly put on his clothes. He still have to go school, finals is approaching he can't slack off.

He get his things on the table beside the bed and saw a piece of paper along with his phone. It was from the man last night.

 

_You were awesome last night. I enjoyed it. Call me when you're at it again. Here's my number:_

_0900xxxxxxx._

_Don't worry, I paid the bill._

 

______________________


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this was supposedly a part of chap7 but I doze off when I was writing it and I accidentally posted chap7. So it's a bit off. But I still hope it still be a good read....  
> thanks and happy reading!

 

When he reached home, he slumped his body onto his bed. Now that he's calm, the pain that he tried to ignored was piercing his whole body, particularly in his under parts. It's not only his thought in mess, but his whole being as well. He was sullen, all over.

He massage his temple softly. He still reek of alcohol since he hadn't clean himself yet. And also a strange smell of another person was stuck up on his body, but how come it make him feels good? That man was a goddamn sucker!

The memories of last night came to his thought. When he was conscious, the only thing he knew was they were in his car. And the stranger was asking his place.

_"Just take me where you want to go, I'm on tonight." Kise said unwittingly._

_"Hmm...so you won't mind if I'll dirty you?"_

_"As you wish..."_

_"Okay, fine. A love hotel then," then the man left turned. Hurriedly._

_The moment they stepped inside the suite, the man hungrily and ravishly kissed him. Slurping each drop of saliva escaping from their locked mouth._   _His hands were raggedly touching his body under his shirt. Kise was dragged to the bed and roughly pushed by his partner, he take off his shirt and jeans, leaving his underwear. The man jump to the bed and take off Kise's clothes, his standing manhood was hard rock. He smirked.  He started to lick him and tasted every part of him. His hands were expert ones, no doubt about it as he stroke and squeeze his pinkhead. He sucked his d**k till it's bottom end filling his mouth down deep to his throat._

Kise felt something flickered below his stomach, thinking how that man sucked him makes his body shivered. His manhood throbbed.  _Shit._

He rose up and went to the bathroom. He'll just wash it with cold water, and clean up himself. Remembering it will only give him hard on.

But his lewd body is a traitor. Even how much he wash, the more it gets harder.  _Aaahhhh..._ He holds his d*** and softly squeeze it. He move his hand, stroking up and down, faster and faster. His breath became heavy. He crouched down the floor, showing his open hole. While his other hand is busy stroking, the other one reached his hole and shove one finger, two, thrusting it fast.

_Ugh...Akashicchi... he murmurred as he pleasured himself._

He continue doing it until he reached his peak.

 _aah...hah...haaah...._ ( _pant)_

_He shuddered until his orgasm sated him. But he was shocked when he draw his last stroke, the face of that man flashed in his head._

_ugh....haaaahhh..._

_What am I doing?_

____________________________

 

Before he go to the university, Kuroko went to the publishing house. He has to tell Tomo-san that he haven't finish yet the draft. He has to make an excuse, he don't know if Kise has the thought of returning the draft to him. His mistake was that he didn't save it to his computer and now he had to retype them all over again.

Kise hasn't shown himself for the past three days after that incident. It's fortunate that it was a holiday the day after that. But Akashi seemed to not mind at all. It's like the thought Kise love him wasn't a big issue. And he was actually relieved. He's just hoping Kise will show himself up during practices. He has to get that draft back even if he'll be expose and revealed.

He reached the publishing house and walked in his way to the main offices. He knocked the door before he entered.

_"Good day, everyone!" He greeted cheerfully._

_"Good day to you, Kai-kun!"_

 Tomo-san smiled at him and beckoned him to sit down on the couch.

_"How are you, Tomo-san," he asked and give a smile to the lady who give them a drinks. "Thank you," he said._

_"You're welcome, Takahina-san." the lady said blushing upon seeing his smiling face._

_"Did you come here to submit your draft? I told you already, you don't have to come here. I just can send someone to pick it up from your house." Tomo-san said while sipping his soda._

_"Ah, that...Actually, I came here to ask a favor."_

_"Hmmm? It's rare for you to do that, then I just have to accept it. What is it?"_

_"My draft...I mean, I didn't save the draft in my computer and it was accidentally deleted. So..if you can postpone the printing of it?"_

_"You are really hopeless, Kai-kun. How many times did this happen already, and yet you didn't learn at all." Tomo-san said shaking his head, grinning._

_"Don't remind me, please." He beg, flustered._

_"Then, how many days in order to finish it this time?"_

_"Give me a month," he requested._

_"A month! You're indeed delayed already and yet you're asking for a month?" Tomo-san hysterical as he was, he snapped out._

_"How many chapters do you think I have to retype, Tomo-san? Five chapters! It's not that easy, you know." he dramatically said back to the chief showing him a begging face._

_"Don't give me that face, you scheming brat!"_

_Employees around them just smiled at their places. Who would dare to refused him??_

_"By the way, the president is here."_

_"Huh?" Kuroko stand quickly. He grabbed his bag and turned his back. But he stopped._

_"So, you showed up finally. It's hard to catch you up, you nuthead!" a man in his late fifty's appeared before them. The employees stand and bowed to greet him._

_"Good day, Mr. President." they all greeted._

_Kuroko bowed. He scratched his head and reluctantly move._

_"You sit. Let's chat before you go," the old man smilingly command. His face is showing bright aura. Kuroko sat infront of him._

_"H-how are you, dad?" Kuroko asked. He somehow felt tingle in his heart. He softly smiled. His father gotten a bit older than the last time he saw him four or five months ago, he don't remember exactly._

_"I'm fine, as you see getting older. How's your school?"_

_"It's fine, don't worry. How's mom?"_

_" She's okay, but I hope you'll visit one of these days. Your mom got a bit bored, she's always saying she had a useless son." His father chuckled._

_"I will come after the exams, dad."_

_"You're going to school?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Then, you should go. I'll tell my driver to send yo__"_

_"No need, dad. I'll take the train, it's still early so I will arrive there before the time."_

_"Take care of yourself," his dad said. There is sadness in his voice._

_"You too, please take care. Then, I go first."_

_President Takahina sadly tailed his son's back as he fades away from his sight._

_________________________

Kise glanced at his wristwatch, it's been a week since then and he never showed up during practices. His team mates were doing fine without him for the meantime atleast, they're all good though. And he is running late to his "date" with that man. Until now, they didn't exchange name yet. It's only a hassle. It's better if he don't know his name, anyway, he's not serious about it and the other guy also seemed so. But he was honestly enjoying his presence, at the least, he can forget about Akashi.

He packed up his things, he plan to go out earlier than him. It's always been like that, he was late everytime they meet. After that night, he called that guy. And did it; again and again. There's nothing to lose anyway, they're both guys, so what?

_"Aren't you coming again to practice, Kise?" Aomine asked. He's already in a bad mood._

_"Nah, I'm going somewhere earlier today so I can't."_

_"And what do you plan to do?" Midorima asked._

_"That's none of your concern," he hissed._

_"You can't always slacked off! Not because Akashi isn't saying anything, you are abusing it!"_

_"Fire me, then." he dared._

_"What??!!" the three shouted at the same time._

_Kise just smirked. He look at Akashi who was so silent but he's face was dangerously furious at the moment._

_"Ah, anyway, I have something for you, Akashicchi." Kise said while rummaging his bag._

_"What is it, Ryòta?" Akashi coldly asked._

_"This is a draft of Takahina's latest work. Can you return it to him? He forgot to take it last week, this is already delayed."_

_"And why are you giving it to me?"_

_"Eh? Aren't you his fan? You can just tell that you found it, it's an oppurtunity for you to know him personally." Kise's face was obviously sarcastically laughing._

_"Do you know him, Kise?" Aomine asked doubtingly._

_"Who knows?"_

_"I'm asking you seriously,"_

_"Well, since middle school I think?" Kise curved a half stupid smile. "Anyway, I'm going first. Here, Akashicchi, the address of the publishing house is written there. You can just visit and returned it to him. Good luck!"_

Akashi and the others just sighed and tailed Kise's back as he disappeared from the room.

He looked at the brown envelopand read the address.

 

_Kagakuro Publishing Company_

_XXXX TOKYO, JAPAN_

_BY: Kai Takahina_

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Kuroko lifted his head facing the sun, he felt wonderful. The rain continuously poured for almost ten days making everyone grumpy, but thanks god, the sun shines today as if it was sent blazing down to him. His eyes are beaming as he shifted his gaze towards the man sleeping peacefully on his bed. He felt like he was in cloud nine of happiness. Since that day when Akashi confessed his feeling to him, they became an official couple. And since that day, Kise had been avoiding him. It's not that he was concern, it's just that their team was in trifle because of his slacking off.

He opened the window slighty wider to let the cold air come inside. He shivered in a moment. He sucked in his breath and took a step back to the bed. He sat slowly beside Akashi.

_"Akashi-kun, it's morning. Wouldn't you get up now?" he tap his head lightly._

Akashi moved. He slowly opened his eyes.

_"Morning," he smiled, a blazing smile showing a mouthful of straight white teeth._

_"Morning too, Akashi-kun."_ His voice was soft and soothing, just the sort to make one spill a secret in no hesitation.

_"Come near me and lower your head," Akashi demanded._

Kuroko moved as he was told. Akashi groped his head and kissed him right there. And then released him instantly. He get up from the bed showing his perfectly sculpted naked body. This was the second time he slept over Kuroko's house, it was a risk for him to gain his lover's approval.

Kuroko handed him a clean towel.

_"You go bath now, I've already done earlier. I'm at the kitchen, follow me there when you're done. I'll cook breakfast." Kuroko said._

_"Okay,"_

Kuroko went to the kitchen. He rummaged his fridge and find six piece eggs, a ham and the spread butter. He took them out and prepare the dining table. He took four pieces of loaf bread, lodged into the toaster and set the timer.He took the pan and fried four eggs sunny side-up, he was smiling remembering how Akashi loved to eat this stuff. He didn't know he was a sandwich eater, when the first time he came in his house, he asked sandwiches for breakfast and was surprised that he can eat load of it.

The eggs were done so as the bread. Next is the ham, he sliced them into thin layers. And fried. He took the butter and spread the bread just enough thickness and neatly put aside in a plate. He placed the eggs and ham on the table. What's left is the coffee. While he was busy preparing, Akashi had finished bathing.

 ___________________

 

Akashi came out from the bathroom. He stand infront of the mirror and stared at himself. Then he put on his clothes that Kuroko machine washed late last night and hanged dry up near the window. It was already been ironed, maybe while he was still sleeping. He smiled. How nice to have a caring and loving boyfriend. He took the comb and brushed his hair fair times until it was neatly done. He even hummed while doing it. After that he returned it back to it's original place when a phone rang.

He step forward to see whom was it. It was Kuroko's. He don't have the right to open and read it. And it's not his personality to tamper anyone's properties. But his heart thump one beat, and his hand was so itchy to picked up the phone. He doesn't know why but it's like someone was whispering him to pick it up and read the message.

He looked at the door then back to the phone he was holding, his hand was sweating wet. Hesitated, he put down the gadget and turned his back towards the door. Eventhough Kuroko is his boyfriend, still it's not right to peek on his things, a phone is a private property. He reached the door and holds the knob to open it but he heard the phone ring again. This time, he breath deep and returned to pick up the phone. He unlocked it, it was a luck that his phone has no passwords. Then he open the message, it reads.

_from: chief tomo-san_

_to: me_

_subj: draft_

_....Kai-kun, how's your draft? Halfway done?_

_******_

_Kai-kun? Draft? What is this?_ Akashi was puzzled by the name, he remember who was Tomo-san is, he introduced him as his neighbor. That reminded him, twice he came here but he didn't saw that guy next door. What he saw was a lady office worker on the left door and an old man to the right door, on the middle was Kuroko's and there's no more room on this three doors flat. So, naturally, he isn't living here. He gets fired up. He wanted to read more, somehow, his heart gets heavy. He scrolled down.

_....Kai-kun, when will you show up here? Has your story done yet?...._

_******_

_....I gathered your reviews, please read it if you have time. I sent it to your e-mail...._

_******_

_....there are some loopholes in the last chapter, will you add some scene to it?_

_******_

_from: editor yuuta_

_to: me_

_subj: volume 7_

_....Takahina-san, the last volume was edited and had been to print. I will notify you if it's done. Thank you!_

_******_

_Takahina??_

_Kai....Takahina?_

It took some time before Akashi regain his composure. He wasn't betrayed but he feels like it. He wasn't sure on what he discovered but the messages were enough evidences. He put down the phone back on the table. He rushly opened the drawer below it and there, he found some papers with notes written into it.

_These are drafts he had written and it's a no mistake that this is his penmanship. This title, somehow reads familiar._

_Shoot!_

_The draft Kise had given to me two weeks ago! I actually forgot that one, I think I put it inside my locker._

Akashi put back the papers and pushed the drawer. He walked towards the wardrobe and opened it. His eyes focused on that particular shirt. That was the t-shirt he wore when he went to the love hotel where they accidentally became partners in bed. There's no mistaking it, it's really his shirt!

He heard footsteps coming in. He quickly put back the shirt inside the closet and closed it. He took the comb and pretended brushing his still wet hair. Then the door opens.

_"Are you finish, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked._

_"Yes, " he answered._

_"I finished preparing breakfast, let's go and eat."_

_"Okay," he put back the comb and followed Kuroko out the room._

 _______________________

 

Akashi chewed his sandwich, it sure is delicious but he can't bring himself to compliment it. It was hard for him to swallow but he's forcing himself so that Kuroko won't think suspisciously of him. His mouth was set in a stern and unhappy line, he was totally dejected. He keeps on staring on his face with grim eyes.

_"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko voice out._

_"Y-yes?!!" he was a bit startled. He choked._

Kuroko quickly hand him a glass of water when he half dead coughed. He looked at him thoughtful and concern.

_"Are you alright?" Kuroko asked tapping companionably on his shoulder._

_"I'm fine, don't worry."  He said and wiped his mouth with the table napkin._

_"You keep on staring at me, something's wrong with my face?"_

_"No. Nothing, you just look...beautiful to me. That's all." he said and continue to eat._

But he knows that Kuroko won't be satisfied with his answer so he smiled at him. A smile that didn't reached his eyes. His mind was in turmoil, what's his purpose in not telling him the truth? Is he really the Kai Takahina, the writer?

He sighed soundless. He needs to talk with Kise, he knows something that will give answer to his queries.

_________________________

 

Yamashita Hotel and Restaurant. Akashi was sitting not a minute ago when Kise has arrive. He called him after he'd gone home from Kuroko's place. He needed to talked to him for some confirmation. He's not yet certain to talked about it with Kuroko. He will wait for him to tell him the truth coming from his mouth.

_"It's not like you Akashicchi to asked me out in a place like this," Kise said while pulling a seat and slumped himself._

_"Don't boost your hope high, Ryòta. I just asked you out for something trivial, and I want you to tell me the truth." he said and lay the draft on top of the table._

_"You haven't return that yet?"_

_"I forgot it,"_

_"But why now?" Kise asked, he lifted the glass of water and drink it._

_"I slept over at Tetsuya's place last night." he started._

_"Do you need to tell me that? Just stab me with that knife Akashicchi," Kise winced pointing the knife beside Akashi's plate._

_"I accidentally read a message on his phone," he ignored Kise's caprice._

_"And?"_

_"When did you found out about it?" instead he asked._

_"Not long ago." Kise answered._

_"But you said you know him since middle school."_

_"Yes, on that part. But the thing of Takahina, I had only known it  four weeks ago. If you remember the day inside the locker," he explained._

_"I see." Akashi nodded convincingly._

_"You haven't confronted him yet," Kise stated. Somehow, he felt sorry for Akashi. He knows how he admired that writer only to find out that he's with him all along for how many goddamn years!_

_"No. Not yet. I'll wait for him to tell me the truth,"_

_"But what if he has no intention to tell you about it?" Kise doubtfully asked._

_"Then, it can't be helped. I had to force him spill it out no matter what." Akashi answered._

_"Aren't you....got shocked or got angry about it?"_

_"Who would not?" he disdainly uttered._

_"But you look calm," he commented._

_"Raging inconsiderate would not satisfy my anger, Ryòta. I have to be calm or else, Tetsuya will break. You know me," he said coldly that made Kise shuddered in fear._

_"Well, that is....ahhh, I mean..." Kise can't comprehend his words. They know Akashi is a person who is the kindest of all kind, nicest of all nice but worst to be an enemy. Now, he felt fear for Kuroko. He just hope Akashi won't lay a hand to him._

Kise's eyes looked at a distant and caught someone he knows, the man met his eyes and grin. He walked towards them.

_What is he doing here? Kise panicked._

_"Hey, never thought I could see you here."_ the man said to Kise. He side glance the guy sitting infront infront of Kise.

_"W-what are you doing here?" Kise asked._

_"I'm with my father, we're gonna meet a client." he answered but his eyes were still locked on Akashi who was sipping his wine with an unreadable face._

_"Ah, he's my friend, Akashicchi." Kise introduce him._

_"A...kashi...cchi...I see,"  the man said and shocked Kise, he crouched to reached Kise's head level and kissed him impudently. Then whispered at his ears with such piercing words." How dare you two timed me," he said then straightened his body._

Kise muffled his mouth. Frozen speechless, his face flaming red. He shivered. He swallowed to smoothen his dried throat. He looked at Akashi, frowning.

_"How dare you kiss my date infront of me," Akashi said, he feel like playing pranks with these two today._

_"Akashicchi!" Kise exclaimed at him, unbelieving._

_"And how dare you date what's mine, kiddo!" the man grin._

_The two glared at each other._

_"Hey, you two, don't make a scene here." Kise frantically said._

_"Yours? Kise was mine in the first place," Akashi played along._

_"Hah! Really? But, have you ever see how beautiful his face when he...cums?" the man said nonchalantly which made Kise blushed and bury his face on his lap._

_"You're a....vulgar one, Kagami Taiga."_

The man smirked. So, someone knows him, huh?

 

__________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

 

Kise hasn't gained his senses after the flabbergusting incident at the Yamashita Restaurant, he was still fuming the fact that who he was dating was a person of high status.

_"You are impossible, Ryòta. Going out with someone you don't even know, lest his name." Akashi said to him._

_"We agreed not to know each other's name so I didn't mind at all." he said._

_"But at least you should recognized his face!"_

_"Well...I don't really know him."_

_"How can you not know the first japanese who joined NBA? He was named skywalker, "Akashi informed._

_"Skywalker! So, he was that person!"_

_"Yeah, because his the highest jumper and can stay longer in the air. But I wonder why he retired early,"_

_"You mean, he don't play anymore?"_

_"That's what I read on the news a month ago, he just merely played for almost seven years. It's a wasted talent."_

_"He said he was going to help his father  run their business here," at least that's what he told him._

Kise sighed. There's no way he can continue going out with him. The situation now is different, he can not take critics. He loves his freedom, and that person was a public figure. He won't let him take his carefree life, not at the moment or in the near future. As of today, he won't see him again.

He took his phone, scrolled it. Found his number.

_Delete?_

_[Yes] [No]_

Kise let out again another sighed. His mind says yes but his heart says no. The truth was, he is starting to have a strange feelings towards him. But he's afraid to accept it, he knows from the start that guy was just playing with him and he had consented it, he felt it, he was holding someone dear to his heart. He yanked back his phone onto his pocket.

_"Guess I can't do it afterall," he muttered._

___________________________

 

_"There must be one competent lawyer in this town!" Marty insisted._

_"Even if there was, can you possibly bring that old man in to jail?" her friend Gina hedged._

_Marty groaned. "I'm not sure."_

_"You are just wasting your time hauling that man's dirty tricks, why not just focus on your own problem then?"_

_"I can only do that if my head's not in this state, I am sure I can bring that man down to his knees.." Marty said confidently._

_"But you're really anxious in doing so, right?"_

_"I simply don't have a choice now, there is?"_

_"Well, " her friend sighed. "Anyway, how about James?"_

_"Huh? What about him?"_

_"How will you face him if he found out that you're the same lady who he had...been accusing of his brother's death?"_

_"I didn't do anything, it's not my fault that Harvy died because of his greediness. I'm also used by him, I'm just sad that he ended that way."  Marty still agonized how she was used and tricked by his ex-boyfriend's dirty works._

Akashi sighed. He was reading the draft Kise gave him. Honestly, he can't understand a single word what he was reading. Somehow, he's losing interest in Kai's story since he had known that he was the same person whom he love and share his opinions. His thoughts were mixed up. Up to now he can't bring himself to confront Tetsuya. 

He was angry, alright. He find himself pathetic being lied to. This is the first time he felt terrible. For all the trust he gave to his boyfriend, this is what he gets? Tetsuya, surely have guts!

He throw the draft elsewhere his room, he didn't mind where it fled to. He did care less even if it's torn, even if it's lost. He was hurt. Deeply hurt. Did Tetsuya not trust him? Did he find him a distraction? Or is he an annoyance? What other reason could he think else? If Tetsuya told him the truth, he would be happy, of course! He would probably support him.

He took his phone and dialled Kise's number.

_"Akashicchi, wazzup?"_

_"Let's meet in the afternoon, let's go somewhere." he said._

_" Where will I meet you?" wonder why Akashi was up to him this days._

_"I pick you up at your house,"_

_"Okay"_

_Click._

_________________________

 

 Akashi was driving at an average speed, Kise was very silent on his seat while gazing outside the window. He doesn't have any idea where will he lead him to, but one thing is for sure. He felt no excitement at all, he's supposed to be in joy that Akashi was exerting effort to shift some piece of attention towards him.  But nothing of the sort. His heart should thump now that he was finally noticed.

But his heart is longing for someone else. It's been a week since he stopped seeing him. There were times that he was tempted to call him, he don't want to lie to himself but he wanted to see him. He missed him. Kise twitched. There's a faint pain lurching inside his heart. Is he taking the dose of his own medicine? 

The wind picked up some strands of his hair and covered around his eyes. Carefully, Kise moved it away when his sight caught two heads walking in the opposite side of the road. His mind whirled. His heart staggered a bit before he swallowed. There's no mistaking it.

_Why would Kurokocchi walked along with that guy, Kagami? Do they know each other? How come it seems like every man he  wanted, have connections with Kuroko? Kise inhaled raggedly and felt a swell of heat run through his body. Would Kurokocchi always stir his mind?_

Kise glanced at Akashi. Did he not saw them? Or did he pretend? He return back his gaze infront of the road. Everything now is a mess.

 

_"This is....Kagakuro publications..." Kise whispered._

_"Let's go, Ryòta." Akashi beckoned._

_"Why are we here. Akashicchi?"_

_"We're going to return this draft." he simply said._

_"To Kurokocchi? " Kise lifted a brow._

_"No. To Tomo-san."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"I think he was called chief, maybe, the chief editor."_

_"O-okay," Kise lazily said and followed him 'til they reached the office._

_"Excuse me, where can we find Tomo-san?" Akashi asked the employees inside the room._

_"Do you need something from him?"_

_"No. I have something for him."_

_"Ah, well, could you wait for a while? He was at the new president's office right now. Please make yourselves comfortable and sit on that couch there." an employee said to them pointing the couch in the far end of the room. The two of them obliged._

 

After waiting of almost fiftern minutes, the person they were looking for appeared and walked straight to where they seated. Tomo-san smiled to them.

_"What a pleasant afternoon having two handsome men waiting after me, how're you?" Tomoki greeted and sit infront of them._

_"Good afternoon, Tomo-san."_

_"You are...Kai-kun's boyfriend, right? If I'm not wrong.." all heads turned up to them after the introduction._

_Akashi's face turned fire red. Tomoki smirked._

_"You're as shy as Kai-kun, how cute." Tomoki teased. "Well, what can I do for you_?"_

_"Akashi Seijuro," Akashi introduced himself._

_"Sei-kun, do you need something?  Kai-kun just arrived with his brother, will I accompany you to the president's office?"_

_"B-brother? Does Kurokocchi have a brother? I never heard something like that," Kise surprisingly spluttered. "Did you know, Akashicchi?"_

_Akashi shook his head. How the hell does he know? Tetsuya never mention any of his family. His face twitched firm. Another revelation, huh?_

_"If you do, please lead us to them." Akashi said._

Tomoki stand up first but stopped and said to them. " _I think there's no need, he's here." He waved his hand and asked them to come._

_"Kai-kun, your boyfriend is here with his friend." Tomoki said when Kai reached them. His brother was behind him._

_"Eh? B-boyfriend?" Kai confusedly asked._

_"What? You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" his brother rant and peeked his head to see who was he only to be shocked._

_"Kagamicchi?" Kise stand up while staring at Kagami and Kai._

_"Hey, what are you doing here? And....him?" Kagami raised his brow, glancing side his brother Kai and whispered." Who is your boyfriend, blonde or bloody?"_

But his brother didn't answered him. He felt him staggered a bit so he help him sit. Kai's gaze were locked up to Akashi who was staring at him so fiercely. Kai felt himself drowning in fear. He shivered and clenched his sweating hands tightly as if he can gain strenght from it.

Truth time.

From the eyes of Akashi, he wasn't just asking to hear his explanation. He was forcing him to spill the bean infront of them and once and for all, to stop acting like a silly goose like he was a victim of his own masquerade. He can feel his temper arising by the seconds as he thought of what might Akashi will do to him, playing on his fears to get even.

Kai found his voice or he couldn't get out more than that. Akashi just stared at him, he thought he'd faint, the tension between them was so unbearable. Finally, he let out a sighed.

 _"G-guess it's m-my turn for a-apologies." he stammered._ He cleared his voice and started to talked but he was forestalled by Akashi's expression, so intense that his eyes were fixed on his face. He was frightened and his tongue back up.

_"Just a tongue twister, Tetsuya, I mean Kai, but you catch my drift. If you need time, I can spare you one. I can wait and collect on that debt once you're settled down." Akashi spoke in riddle but he's sure Tetsuya got it clear._

_Tetsuya caught his breath in his throat. He lowered his gazed slowly, unsettling. He can't say anything else. At least, Akashi spared him now but probably he's waiting for a full explanation. He can't look straight to his eyes._

_"Anyway, Tetsuya, do you know these two guys?" Kagami break the tension and point his finger towards Kise and Akashi._

_"Y-yes, nii-san. They're my c-classmates and team mates." he answered._

_"And who is your boyfriend?" Kagami eyed Akashi and glared._

_"I am his boyfriend, nii-san." instead Akashi answered._

_"Aack, don't call me nii-san so easily!"_

_"What can I call you then?"_

_"Argh, nevermind. And you! Tetsuya said you're classmates. Does that mean you lied to me?" He confronted Kise who was busy fidgetting._

_"Ah, ha ha ha..." Kise faked a laugh that passes through his nose. He scratched his head._

_"Let's talked. Come!" Kagami pulled him up and forcefully dragged him to his office leaving Tetsuya and Akashi._

 

_________________________________

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Kise was being dragged forcibly into the president's office. Kagami throw him on the couch upon entering the said room and then locked it. He press the intercom and talked to the secretary.

_"Don't disturb me for the next hour, if something is needed, pile it up. I will see it later." he commanded and press it off without even listening to her answer._

Kagami glared at Kise but averted his eyes and make himself busy by flipping the pages of the magazine on top of the table. He can't exactly figured out what was happening. It shocked him that Kagami is the older brother of Kuroko.

 _"You!" Kagami stood infront of him putting his hands on his waist. It appears Kise looked like a wet chick ready to be smitten by an eagle_ with his head tilted upward looking up to Kagami.  _"Explain," Kagami continued._

_"Explain, what of?" Kise feigned ignorance._

_"You know what I mean," Kagami impatiently said. "Your real name,"_

_"Kise....Ryota,"_

_"Age?"_

_"21"_

_"Student or not?"_

_"Student,"_

_"Why did you lied?"_

_"Don't asked me that, you also didn't tell me who you are." Kise retaliated._

_"Because you never asked about me, you don't even want to exchange names, " Kagami said. "And you didn't show yourself to me for the past week, I thought you don't want to see me anymore."_

Kise should have something to say about it, but none would be nice. Going out with him was no longer just a whim. It became important to him for the simple reason that he really fall for Kagami and it's not a valid excuse to tell him that he don't want commitment and all.

_"You're mopping," Kagami broke his silence._

_"I'm not." Kise feigned._

_"You are."_

_"All right. I'm sorry," he admitted and apologized._

_"So?"_

_"So? What do you exactly want to say?"_

_"Are we going out for real or what?" Kagami, once and for all, as if admitting to himself that he wanted Kise for real._

_"You're okay with me? I mean, you...l-like me?"_

_"If that's the way you interpret it, then yes, I like you." Kagami confessed._

Kise, stunned speechless, what else could he asked for? Never he did imagine that Kagami would really confessed to him. With much confidence, Kise smiled. Maybe, this time, his feelings won't be wasted to nothing.

______________________________

 

Right after Kagami and Kise left, Kuroko wanted to explain everything to Akashi so he asked him out. He wanted to talk to him in a secluded place where they can talk peacefully. And as if Akashi had read his mind, he drove his car to his house.

The silence inside the car lingered. Kuroko wasn't sure what to say and how to start a conversation with him. But he has to. Hesitated, groping for the right words to say, he cleared his throat.

_"First, I want to tell you that I really love you, Akashi-kun. And I'm glad that you returned it back with your love." Kuroko started._

But Akashi didn't say anything. His eyes were concentrated on the road, yet his face shows agitation. His hands were tightly grip onto the steering wheel, and his driving was somehow a bit rough.

_"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko feared._

_"Save it for now, Tetsuya. Least, let me concentrate on my driving. Or both of us will die." Akashi growled fiercely._

Kuroko was momentarily taken aback by his vehemence. His expression grew worried. And silence become heavy and yielding. He seems deflated, he tilted his head outside the window and stared into nothingness.

Purposely, he allowed his mind to drift his thoughts back then. He picked those times where Akashi could nearly found out about him. How he wished he had told him the truth himself before it come to this. Maybe the burden would be lighter to carry. He sighed inwardly. Couldn't be help that Akashi is furiously mad. 

On his peripheral vision, Akashi was gritting his teeth. He had no intension of hiding his anger at all. His sigh and breathing were becoming unusual. He'd never seen him got angry before, he always thought of his calmness. Now, he was getting scared.  _What if he wants to break up with me? What would I do?_

The thought of breaking up makes his heart ached. His breathing becomes heavy. He put his right hand under his chest and groped it. No, he can't accept it. He don't want it. He won't allow Akashi to break up with him. Probably not. Suddenly, his eyes become misty. He blink numerously to stop the tears to drip down. What's the big deal of him being Kai Takahina?  Why does he make so much fuss about it? 

He looked outside the window when the car stopped. They're infront of his apartment. He unbuckled his seatbelt and ducked off. He walked first and take out the key. Akashi go out from the car and followed him. He snatched the key from Kuroko's hand and insert it to the keyhole. The door open when he pushed it. Kuroko just entered the house just behind Akashi and then slowly slammed it off.

 _What now? I don't know yet how to start._ Kuroko mumbled. Honestly, he was nervous. Hastily, he looked up when he heard a thud sound and saw Akashi infront of him. His two hands were leaning on the door just above his shoulder. With those penetrating eyes, he can't quiet sure if he'll speak or just lower his lid down. He chose the latter.

_"Now, what will you say to me, Tetsuya?_

_"L-let me off, first" Tetsuya requested, his eyes were not looking onto him._

_"Talk," Akashi ignored him and demanded him to talk. Tetsuya shifted his sight towards the window then let out a sighed._

_"First, about Taiga. He's my half brother, we have the same father, the former president of that publishing house." Kuroko started._

_"So, you're a heir."_

_"Y-you can say that."_

_"But why do you have different family names?"_

_"Mine is my mother's and nii-san Taiga was from his mother so none of us two uses our father's name." he explained. "Nii-san, studied in America and often to come home so I really don't talk about him. I'm sure, Kise-kun knows that." He added._

Akashi kept silent.

_"And about Kai Takahina..." he paused and drew a deep breath, then blew it out. "It's not my intention to lie to you. And I have my own reason as to why I'm not telling you."_

_"And what reason should that be?"_

_"W-what's the big deal why are you so tied up about this matter? What's wrong if I'm Kai? It doesn't change a thing," Kuroko said._

_"It does! Why don't you understand how I feel? Why don't you wear my shoes and tell me how'd you feel being lied to!"_

_"Akashi-kun, you aren't happy that I'm Kai, are you?"_

_"Happy? Yes, I'm happy knowing it was you. What made me sad is to why didn't you tell me about it? All the while I'm bragging about how good were his stories, how I boastfully told you about my collections, and there you are keeping silent? Or maybe, you were already laughing behind my back!" Akashi angrily winced._

_"I am not! How could I laugh at you?"_

_"Then tell me what's your fucking reason at once!" Akashi shouted._

_Kuroko looked at him with such expression unmistakingly perplexing._

_"Why are you so angry? "_

_"Tetsuya, do you really love me?"_

_"Why the sudden question? Of course, I do."_

_"That's all I need to know right now. And I think, we need some space for a while. No, I need a space." Akashi said in lower voice. He drop down his hands and sighed. He made his way to the door and about to leave but Kuroko hugged him from behind._

_"Don't do this, Akashi-kun."_

_"Let's talk another time."_

_"I-im afraid that's why I didn't tell you. I-I'm afraid that if you find out I'm Kai, you won't love me as the real me anymore. I'm afraid that you would only love me because I'm your favorite writer. I'm afraid that you'll see me differently and tossed away the me right now. I'm afraid, you would turn you back away from me just as what you have been doing now..." Kuroko said. His voice was trembling and his body is shaking. "Please, don't do this. I can't accept it."_

_"What are you afraid of? All you have to do is to tell me confidently. Why would you think that way? You think I'm a shallow person? What do you take me for? I would be happy knowing it was you. I won't love you because you are my favorite or because you are Kai or whatever reason you may have. I love you because it's you." Akashi yielded. He slowly let go off his hand and open the door. "Just give me time and let's talk once I'm settled." he said and then leave._

_Kuroko was left. Stunned. Frozen. He clenched his hands and then slowly plummeted down the floor. He embraced himself._

_"What now?" he whispered. Misty eyes, he muffled his sob._

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, I dont know what dialogue should I write. I hope this chapter wont be bad. Anyhow, thanks again for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

 

_Space? Time?_

Indeed. Akashi really took his time off from their relationship. After that confrontation, they only meet during practices. But Akashi never talked to Kuroko anymore. Not even once until the summer break come.

Kuroko tried to approached him once, but when the moment Akashi appeared infront of him, no, infront of the team, his tongue back out. He can't grope any words to start with, he can't gather his courage to speak to him. Because Akashi won't look him in the eyes. He was avoiding him. He can feel that he was avoiding to be with him alone. Isn't that too much?

What did he do to be treated like an invisible man? He didn't do anything big like cheating or two timing and the likes. He never neglected him. He always gave priority to their relationship. He never missed saying he loves him. He never gave him the feeling of jealousy. He was true to him.

_Do I deserved all of this treament?_

Kuroko heaved a sigh. No matter, his feelings were still the same. He was the first person he fell inlove with. He was the first person who took all his first. He is a person whom he can never forget. How many years would it be. Even if he lives eternity, he would still remember him. He would always be in his heart. And he would be the only person he could love through the rest of his life.

To overcome loneliness, Kuroko spent his whole summer writing story. His own love story. Though he's not sure of how the ending would be, he'll just cross the line when he get there. As long as it would eased his boredom and solitude, he wrote from morning until his eyes closed. Sometimes he even forget his meals.

What had Akashi exactly did to him? Why did he turned to be like this? He don't want this. It is better that Akashi broke up with him than saying space and time and waiting until he don't know if he should still be waiting or not anymore. It is better to separate ways officially than waiting with nothing in the end. That at least, would be less painful. Would be less pain to endure.

Kuroko never thought Akashi to be that kind of a person. He'd became unreasonable to the extent of not wanting to see or talk to him. What about him? Did he ever thought how he felt being neglected? Surely, he can't be the only one to feel angry and pissed. 

Without noticing, his door was opened and came in Kagami followed by Kise. He get startled when the door was slammed shut. He turn around and see who came in.

" _Brother_?" he said. " _Kise-kun? What are you two barging in my place without any prior notice_?"

" _Kurokocchi, hello_." Kise grin and lifted his hand gesturing.

Kuroko nodded. Kagami placed a grocery bag on top of the table. Then seated on the sofa beside Kise. He is happy for them. He saw how his brother changed since dating Kise. He smiled. At least, he can't be bothered anymore by Kise's love for Akashi. He can see how he had fall for his brother.

_"What were you writing now? Is it a romance or fantasy?" Kise asked and peek._

_"Romance but wasn't sure the ending yet."_

_"Anyway, how do you manage to come up with a story?"_

_"Hmm? Well, sometimes I think I'm the hero in the story. All the things I dreamt of doing, I write them all. Sometimes I walked around town and observe the people, I trivialized them."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Crossing the line into the world  where we live, taking other's lives into fantasy and make them mine. It's like stealing their own life in order for me to write a story wherein their kind of life was taken into without their knowing." Kuroko explained blankly._

_"Like this one you're writing now?" Kagami butt in with their discussion. He was flipping the pages and run-read some, he noticed some lines were somewhat familiar._

_"Yeah, that one actually is my own love life." he said softly._

_"I see, so that's why you said you don't know how to end yet." Kise conceded, grinning._

Kuroko smiled sadly. Uncertainties reflected in his eyes. 

_"Did you two make up?" Kise asked._

_"Ugh, n-not yet, I think.."_

_"Akashicchi just return back yesterday, I thought he'd come and see you first."_

_"Return back? What do you mean? Where did he go?"  Kuroko furrowed his brows confusely._

_"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Kise asked him surprisingly._

_"Don't know what?"_

_"Eh? Akashicchi told us he'll go to England the whole summer, he said he had to study their company's status over there. Did he not really tell you about this?"_

_"No. H-he didn't talked to me after that day, so there's no way I have known about it."  Kuroko averted his eyes, he don't want to see Kise's reaction. He don't want Kise to pity him. So, it's only him who didn't know? What a cruel guy!_

_"Hey, you two, chat yourselves, I'll go in the publishing for a bit. Wait for me here, Kise." Kagami break their conversation. He just came out from the kitchen. "I already cook dinner so you eat first, okay?" He said, he took his jacket and leave without anyone of them speak._

_"O-okay,_

Silence lingered around the living room. Kuroko's thought was drifting away. While Kise on the television and watch the evening news. He lie down on the couch. He wonders what was Kuroko thinking now. He saw the pain in his eyes, he never thought that Akashi would be that mean to him. He always thought of Akashi as being a passionate lover. But it seems he got it wrong.

He didn't noticed before the summer started that the two did not made up yet. He thought all was fine since Kuroko was happy all eyes. So, he's just faking it. He was hiding the truth to them. Kuroko really is a person who can't show his true feeling, what was his true self. He's different from his brother. Way too different. They're like opposite poles.

He sighed. He's feeling hot. The room was humid. He feels like bathing. He glanced at Kuroko, he's pacing out. Maybe it doesn't hurt if he borrow his bathroom just for today. He didn't have the time to refreshen himself after the intimate time with Kagami, he felt sticky.

_"Hey, Kurokocchi. Can I borrow your bathroom for a while? It's hot, I wanna bath. Is it fine to you? But if it's too inconvenient, then.."_

_"It's fine. You can have your bath as long as you want." Kuroko said._

_"Thanks." Kise said. He stand up and go to the bathroom._

_"You can get towels in the cabinet, if you want yukata, it's also inside. You can wash dry your clothes while waiting for brother to return." He added before Kise completely entered the bathroom._

 

Kuroko look at the time, it's pass eight in the evening. No wonder his stomach was grumbling. He fixed his things on the table and keep it inside the drawer. He off also off his computer. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner while waiting for Kise to finish bathing.

His brother really loves to cook. Even when they were still living together in their house, he prepared all their food. And he loved his cooking. He opened the pot, oh, it's beef steak and vegetables. He get a platter and scoop the rice then put on the dining table. He scoop the meat and the vegetables too. Lastly, he get the pitch of water and two glasses. All is ready.

He was clasping his palms when the doorbell rings. He took three colanders and cover the food before he go and look who was that. He passed by the living room, he fixed the sofa and the tables and off the television before he walked near the door. He opened it.

_"Who's there---??" he asked but got surprised by the person standing infront of his door. His heart jump in an instant. He didn't expect him to see tonight, nor he didn't expected him to come in his house. After more than a month of not seeing him, all the emotions burst inside him._

_"Can I come in?" Akashi asked._

_"Ah, s-sure. Come inside please." he said nervously. He let him seat on the couch._

_"What do you want, coffee or tea?"_

_"Coffee, please."_

_"Please wai--" his words were cut off when suddenly Kise came in wearing just a small piece of towel covering his lower part._

_"Kurokocchi, this yukata is too small for me. Do you have bigger one?" He said in a loud voice._

_Oh shoot! He forgot that Kise was here!_

_"Eh? Akashicchi?"_

 

___________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

 

 _"I can see that you're back, Akashicchi."_ Kise gave him a dazzling smirk, his eyes were plotting something as he walked near Kuroko. He cling his arm on Kuroko's shoulder and give him a soft peck on the head making the shorter boy flinch in shock.

For a moment, Akashi draw back his tongue. He swallowed. What now? Is he late? It's a lie, right? He knew Kise was going out with Kagami, but what's this supposed to mean? The two alone here, one wearing a casual clothes creased everywhere and one wearing just a little piece of towel. Just who the hell they're joking with? He was only gone for more than a month and what he'd saw was this. He twitched.

 _"I thought of coming here and talk to Tetsuya to clear everything. But it seems I came at the wrong time. Maybe I should go back, let's just say, I didn't come here and forget I appeared."_ Akashi said in plain and straight voice. But his eyes were seen through piercing in fury as his nose were flaring up like a wounded beast.

_"Heh? You're already here. Why not join us in dinner, you prepared the table, right , Kurokocchi?" Kise said amused. Somehow, Kise felt like laughing with the situation. He like what Akashi's face was showing._

_"Kise-kun, please stop. Akashi-kun might misunderstand us." Kuroko finally found his voice._

_"Hmm? Misunderstand, what? Oh, so Akashicchi is here to make reconciliation, is it?"_

_"I'm going, Tetsuya. Let's just talk another day." Akashi said in lower voice._

_"So you are running again, how cowardly." Kise commented. He released his hand clinging with Kuroko and turn back. He waved his hand in dismissal._

Akashi was taken aback from what just Kise said but quickly composed himself. He dash and pull Kise's shoulder and turn him round to face him. He gestured his fist to launch a punch on his face but Kise stopped him by blocking his fist with his open palm.

_"Damn you, Ryòta!" he hissed. Tighting his grip._

Kise snap his hand. He stared at Akashi coldly. He wonder himself why and how did he fell inlove with this guy before? Akashi is no mistakingly a short-tempered one. He shake his head mournfully but the truth was he's quiet enjoying himself seeing Akashi lose his composure once in a while. At least, he knew that he won't give up on Kuroko. It was a relief. But of course, he wouldn't let him give a chance to know it.

_"If you are a man enough, why don't you stay and talk to him instead of running away? You are a despicable one Akashicchi. Kurokocchi didn't even know that you went overseas and now you're here acting arrogant and mighty? So what if he is having fun with me? He deserve to be happy too!" Kise sucked in his breath, he wish he bubbled fairly._

_"You are really coming into my sleeves, Ryòta."_

_"Then let me in, I can guarantee you to be fair and square." Kise's provoking was unanimously explicit._

_"Please stop Kise-kun. This is going to nowhere." Kuroko said to Kise. He stand in between the two. He push Kise to stay back making a face._

_Kise smiled and nodded._

_"Let's talk another day, Akashi-kun. For now, please leave." Kuroko shifted his gaze to the redhead, eyes twitching._

_Akashi stared at him. He was furious but he won't show him how angry he was. Damnation, it was supposed to be and at this moment, he hated himself. He feels like lifting up the damn couch and throw it out through the window, but thinking it through, it wouldn't fit to the window because the couch is too big. He took a deep breath. He left an ominous look at Kise before he turn his back and walk his way out._

_But he was hesitant._

_Gripping his fist, he turn back again and walk near the blue haired guy standing on the threshold. He grabbed Kuroko's head and kissed him hungrily. He delve his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth and caught his tongue. He sucked it then twine together. A slurping sound of their wet kiss flooded the silence of the room._

_He won't lose to anyone, not to Kise. He will show to him who will win his heart._

_Kise smirked, seeing him losing his temper is a bit odd. But he's actually happy. "You really are an idiot, Akashicchi." he murmurred._

_The kiss last for a mere minute but it was fantastic. Akashi left without any words. He passed by at Kagami leaning at the post of the hallway, his arms cross above his chest._

_"That was quiet a show, kid." Kagami commented. He was grinning. Akashi bowed his head for a greeting and then left._

_Kuroko, stunned frozen, wasn't able to response and the kiss ended. Akashi has already left but he was still standing in daze. Face as red as blood. Lips twitching half closed. He slowly curved a smile across his lips. Astounded._

Kagami entered the house. He was back not long ago but he didn't butt in. He wanted them to clear everything, but that stupid blonde made a scene. Though he was amused by the outcome, he is happy that his brother had found his sparring match. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Kise. He was still wearing nearly nude, his hands on his waist standing like a model in the middle of the living room.

_"Just what are you up to looking like that? This is not a public bath house." Kagami said to Kise._

_"Ah, yeah, I totally forgot, ha ha ha!" Kise laughed through the nose. "I feel hot so I borrowed his bathroom and took a shower but my clothes aren't dry yet. This yukata is too small for me," Kise explained._

_Kagami doff off his trench coat and cast it to him. Kise took it and wear. He blushed when the thought creep to his mind, it's the first time he wear Kagami's coat. His scent stick to it. It smells like Kagamicchi...he sniffed secretly._

_"So?" Kagami asked in puzzle._

_"So? What do you mean, brother?" Kuroko asked after he gather his thoughts._

_"Did you two make up?" he asked, not telling he heard everything._

_"Ah, not yet."_

_"Did you saw that, Kagamicchi? He kiss Kurokocchi so sweet. Aye, I'm envious." Kise clasped his hands and look above with those puppy-like eyes._

_"Stop it, Kise-kun. I almost got scared of you. I thought you two will make havoc right here."_

_"Eh? No way I can do that in your house, Kurokocchi."_

_"But you are pretty much provoking him, you stupid blonde." Kagami rant._

_"Ha ha ha, but I like the way he lose his temper. You know, Kurokocchi, it's nice that you have to show him that you're not affected once. Then he can also learn his mistakes. You see? He can't afford not to touch you," Kise laughed on his age. But stopped when they heard a grumble._

_"Ah, sorry. Actually, I'm hungry." Kuroko said hiding his face shyly._

_The three of them laughed. They proceed to the kitchen and eat until they're sated._

______________________________

Akashi tap the steering wheel of his car many times, hard. He was grumbling inside. His heart and mind was disheveled. Kuroko made him do things he would never normally do. He made him raised his brows annoyingly like a brute. He sounded and acted ridiculous and he wanted to kick himself. This is not what he planned upon seeing Tetsuya.

He thought it a hundred times. Maybe he's too selfish. Only thinking of his own feelings.This time he would lower his pride and reconcile with him. Surely, he was mistaken. Putting all the blame to him. It's really not fair, he admit that heartily. He also blame himself for putting up all to his likings.

After his vacation in England, no, after his assignment, he rushly came back home. He wanted to see him. Talk to him. And apologize to him. And ask to start anew. He realised it, he can no longer live without him.

But he was surprised when he saw Kise inside his house, nearly naked. His heart thump painfully, he felt blood rushed through his veins up to his head. His emotions run in fury. What happened? Why did he allowed another guy hang in his house like that? Once again he punch the steering wheel. He is very angry. He admit it to himself. He is JEALOUS!

_Argh, Tetsuya, just what are you trying to do with me?_

He whispered gritting his teeth. His face flustered. Unconsciously, he swing his car abruptly around the curve on the road. When one wheel hit the gravel of the shoulder, he inhaled deeply and told himself to slowdown. But his foot press back down the accelerator and drove the next curve faster and harder.

He broke off. A truck came crossing the road ahead. He swerved. He swing the wheel to the left with all his might trying not to bump with the truck. He swing again to the right back to the center of the road in order to slower his speed but he'd drive too fast that the car wouldn't response. He pressed the brake the hardest praying hopefully the car would stop. He closed his eyes tight when he is nearing to bump the tail of the truck. But his car kept running until....

SCREEEEEEEERCHHH!

BAM!

____________________________

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

_"Ugh..." Akashi woke from the light coming from the window. He squinted. Then he close his eyes again. "My head aches," he murmurred and grope his forehead. "Where am I?" he roamed his eyes around and concluded he is in a hospital suite._

He remember what had happened last night. He was driving so fast and clashed with a trailer truck. He felt himself, his head, his shoulder, his arms, his body and....his leg? 

It was casted, no wonder it feels heavy. Did he broke his leg? His... bone? No way! If so, he can no longer play, right? For life? He twitched. There's a possibility he broke his bone with that impact. Did he deserve this?

No. It can't be. This is too much a punishment for neglecting Kuroko. Yeah, did anyone of his team mates and friends know already about his accident? Who helped and sent him to the hospital? Before he crashed with the truck, he passed out.

 _"Ugh, this is awful. It hurts,"_ he groaned, the pain is still biting, clawing, he had trouble remaining conscious but he fought the blackness and nausea. All over his body throb. He feels tired. He feels like all his strength were brushed off, he can't even lift his hand. He blinked. Ramification and complexity were dancing inside his head as he think of the fact what will happen if his leg was broken. Would he be able to accept it? He shook his head lightly. Maybe, but it will take longer time. Basketball is one of his passion.

He closed his eyes when the door open. He doesn't want to see anyone for now. He don't have the energy to talk. It will only tired him more.

_"How's his condition? When will he wake up?" it's his father, he can tell by his voice._

_"He's fine now, don't worry. But I'm afraid the wounds will leave scars onto his back and shoulder. The wound in his head stops bleeding now. But the small crack in his leg bone will definitely take longer time to heal. It's good that the truck driver drove him here immediately or else he would've lose lot of blood." another voice said, he concluded it was the doctor. "He can wake up anytime now, let him sleep and rest for a while more. That, he needed." the doctor said._

_"Can he ever play again?" he detect some worries in his father's voice._

_"That is, he can because the crack is not a major injury but to be safe, it take years to let it heal completely before he can play again." the doctor answered._

_No way! How can it be? He's probably lying!_

_"Please make sure he's fine. I'll be coming again tomorrow, tell him I came to visit."_

_"Yes, president."_

Mr. Akashi came beside the bed and caress his son's forehead. He slowly brushed his hair back upward. He heaved a sigh.

_"You're too reckless, fancy driving fast at night. Do you have a problem? Acting like a spoiled brat you are," he murmurred. "I'll be coming back tomorrow, sleep and rest well."_

Seijuro swallowed inwardly. Of course, although his father was a strict one, a parent is a parent, it's inevitable to worry especially he's an only child. This is the first time his father's hand caressing him. His father only knows how to manipulate him, business was all he mouthed for his twenty one years of life and it's a blessing in disguise that he felt his father's love. It's not that he liked this accident. It's just that he felt safe from his touch.

Ten minutes after his father was gone when Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara came to visit him. Now, he open his eyes and chat with them.

_"Teheh, you're still alive?" Aomine joked vaguely._

_"Cursed you, Daiki." he jolted back grinning._

_"Akachin is aweful," there goes the monotoned Murasakibara. As usual, a lollipop was playing in his mouth._

_"Yeah,"_

_"How's your body? Your leg," Midorima stared at his casted leg. Then he pressed it hard."Does it hurt?"_

_Seijuro winced. "Baka, that hurts!"_

_All of them smirked._

_"It's good to know you are fine."_

_"Yeah, did you tell Tetsuya about my accident?"_

_"No."_

_"Then don't tell him or even Ryòta. Those two would never know about this." his words were spoken softly but were stated with such authority that their eyes nearly bugged out from their head. They knew that tone, they heard it more than ten times already. And if he speaks that way, no one can defy it._

_"It's three days before classess start, what if Tetsu ask about you?" Aomine asked._

_"Just tell him I'll be late to school, a week or two. Just don't tell them I met an accident." he ruffled his hair, tired and anxious gesture of exhaustion._

_"Are those two, by chance have anything to do with your accident?" Midorima asked, doubting._

_"Nope. It's just that, that night I went to see Tetsuya in his house before the accident." he confessed. "But he's got nothing to do with this. I was just reckless and stupid. I was sleepy, that's why."_

_"Did you two make up?" Aomine asked._

_"N-not yet."_

_"So that's it." Aomine conceded nodding._

_"Anyway, Akachin, you have to heal fast. Preliminary is on the way." Murasakibara changed their conversation._

_"Which reminds me, can you play with your legs?"_

_"Guess, not yet." his voice sounded tired but nothing more sinister._

_"Uh-huh,"Midorima sighed._

_"Sorry, maybe I can catch up the next round." He can't tell his team mates about his leg. For now, he'll just make an excused. But the thought of can not play with them in their last year in university makes him sad. He faked a smile. Determinedly he stiffened it, he isn't a person of any emotional display. It's a blow, a real blow to him._

_____________________________

 

Its been a week since Akashi said they're going to talk properly but until now he hadn't showed up himself. The classes has also been started and he didn't seen any of his shadow. Is it only an all talk? Or did he really misunderstood their situation that time? Now he's really pissed off.

_Akashi-kun, you are getting into my nerves. If you won't show yourself to me again, I swear I'm afraid I won't listen to your explanation anymore. I'm also at my limit, you know. You're not the only one who get pissed and all._

He sighed. He look down on his notes, he's already on the last volume of his story book. He's planning to tell him about it and ask his opinions but if he wouldn't show up until the time of his ultimatum, there's no helping it. But to end the story with sad memory. Although he's hoping for a good ending, maybe they're not really meant for each other.

He wandered around the gym. He was early. He was the first person to arrived here. This is the first practice day after the long summer vacation. He was excited himself, thinking that he'll meet Akashi today. He look at the entrance door when Aomine and Murasakibara came in followed by Midorima and Kise after a couple of seconds. Kise met his eyes, he smiled. When they started to go out officially with his brother, he came to know the real Kise. He's a lovable person. He was happy that the two were going fine though his brother was sometimes busy, Kise always made a move to meet him up.

_"Yo, Tetsu, you're early today." Aomine greeted him. He place his bag on the bench next to him._

_"Yeah, my last class dismissed early today." he said and keep his notes inside his bag._

_"What are you writing, anyway." Midorima said._

_"Ah, this. I will tell you when it's done. Or I will give you copies when it's out in the public." he answered smiling._

_"But I'm not a good reader, Kurochin." Murasakubara in his monotone talk._

_"It doesn't matter, I still give you a copy, Murasakibara-kun. You can just read it anytime you want."_

_"Hmmm.."_

_"Akashicchi isn't here yet, he didn't show up in any of our classes." Kise mumbled to himself but its louder than a whisper enough for all of them to hear clearly._

The three guys quickly go to the locker after they heard Kise. He was persistent. During their classes, Kise keeps on asking what happened to Akashi. They can't always say the same alibi. Kise is not that stupid not to notice their reactions. So, running away pretending to be oblivious is the only way for now.

_"Hmmmm? Strange....really strange," Kise murmurred while touching his jaw. "Don't you feel it, Kurokocchi?"_

_"Feel what?"_

_"It's really strange that whenever I mentioned Akashicchi, those three flew away as if they are avoiding me."_

_"Is that so? But I feel weird too, they got tensed."_

_"Yeah,"_

Kise and Kuroko followed them to the locker. The three were so silent while changing their practice shirts. While them two, keep vigilance and observe from their side views.

But Aomine, who couldn't take the tension, speak up.

_"Hey, Tetsu, aren't you gonna ask about Akashi?" Aomine asked._

_"Aomine!" Midorima snap._

_"I'm sick of it, Midorima. Keeping my mouth shut and do nothing makes me sick. Isn't only right that Tetsu have to know about Akashi?" Aomine grumbled._

_"W-what about Akashi? Did something happened to him?" Kuroko asked._

_"Akashi, he got an--" Aomine cut off his own words when out of the blue, Murasakibara grab him and kiss his lips. It was only quick just to stop him._

_"Aominechin, if you don't shut your blabbering, I will ravish you here right at the moment." Murasakibara said flaring his nose up as if he didn't do anything._

_"Sweet..." Aomine mumbled._

_"Heh?"_

_"Your lips are sweet," Aomine said._

_"Stupid, I only did that to shut you up."_

_"Even so, I will still tell you, Tetsu. He got an accident." Aomine said it quickly so that Murasakibara or Midorima can't stop him anymore._

_"Aomine! You! Akashi told us not to tell him!" Midorima hissed. While Murasakibara just stared at him blankly, his eyes beaming._

_"What? You wanna ravish me? Bring it on," Aomine said to him._

_"Accident? When?" Kuroko asked._

_"Must you hide it from us?" Kise added._

_"Because it's Akashi's order."_

_"It happened the night after he left your house,""_

_"Since you know already, you can visit him in the hospital. Here's his room," Midorima can't do anything anymore but to give him his room number._

_"Go visit and make up with him, you stupid couple." Aomine smirked._

_Kuroko stared at the paper Midorima gave him. Yeah, after the practice, he'll go straight to see him. And maybe, this time, they can talk properly and patch things up._

_________________________

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Akashi was sleeping when Kuroko reached him on his hospital room. It was dim. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted movement of the redhaired guy slipping away his blanket. A full knot of concern formed in his chest. He walked near him, raised his hand to hail his hair and then pull back the blanket to his body. The room is a bit cold. He put down his things and a grocery bag on the side table.

He bought some energy drinks and bread stuff, he don't know if what foods are allowed for him to eat. He also buy some fruits. And a bundle of blue hyacinth. He arranged it on the vase and place at the center corner of the table. It's his favorite flower and he hopes that Akashi would like it too.

He seat beside him. _"Akashi-kun?"_ His voice was anxious as he slipped his finger onto his face and caress him.

Kuroko managed to curved a smile at him. But just barely, for his heart was heavy. A flood of feelings come into his heart, strange but sentimental feelings, filled him until he feared that he might be drown in them. A feeling wherein Akashi could only give to him. Yet he denied him of what happened to him and everything. He wanted to be a part of his everything but it seems that Akashi won't let him in completely. Did he really lose his faith in him? Would it be better if he just leave it like that? But what about that kiss? Did he just kiss him out of his whim?

He really wanted to make up with him. He didn't want him to just love him. He want Akashi to love him as much as he loved him. Even if that love wouldn't brought him to his dream. He want to start all over again. That their life would just begin and all he had to do is to convince him and live with him against all odds.

He stared at his face. He wanted to give him a kiss, to have him hold him once more in his arms. He run a long finger along the pale cheeks of the redhead guy, follow the line of his jaw and stops at his half open mouth. He wanted to forget their past dispute and go on forward. A past is a past and he won't let it bother their reconciliation. He made up his mind. He'll took the initiative to confess his feelings. And this time, no pretense, no masquerade. But all genuine.

He got startled when Akashi suddenly grip his wrist. Squeeze it gently. He met his gaze. He swallowed. All his resolve were taken aback. Seeing him making a face with those penetrating red eyes, he gives in. He was relieved that nothing major happened to him.

_"You're awake, sorry if I disturbed you." Kuroko said softly, he clasped both their hands together._

_"Those guys really can't keep a promise," Akashi chuckled._

_"No, don't blame them."_

_"How long you've been here?_

_"Not that long, around twenty minutes." he answered._

_Silence lingered between them, but still vigilant with their environs. Akashi played his hand with his own fingers, it tickles but it brings a strange feeling to his insides. Is he nervous as well?_

_"Akashi-kun--"_

_"Tetsuya--"_

_"You first--"_

_"You talk first--"_

The two of them stared at each other. Then a loud laughed flooded the entire room. Kuroko was happy, seeing Akashi laugh all his might, he gigled.

_"Who told you I am here?" Akashi speak first._

_"Aomine-kun, though Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun tried to stopped him, he didn't waver." he answered._

_"Ah, I must pay him back later."_

_"What happened? How did you got an accident?" Kuroko asked worriedly._

_"I wasn't paying attention to the road and I was really driving fast. You know, I got pissed and...jealous." he admitted._

_Kuroko flustered bloody red. He lowered his eyes but his hands were still holding him. Hearing him say that...Jealous? He bluntly smiled. He never thought Akashi to admit that to himself._

_"Tetsuya, I'm sorry." Akashi slipped out his hand and touch his face slowly. "Can you forgive me?"_

_Kuroko lifted his face and look at him. Eyes dazed, stunned speechless._

_"Please tell me you forgive me. Give me one more chance to make it up to you." Akashi continued when he didn't replied._

_"Akashi-kun...."_

_"Let's start again, let me love you again."_

_"I forgive you, Akashi-kun."_

_"I'm sorry if I was being childish, being selfish. I didn't mean to hurt you, to say those words from before. I think it over so many times, and I know, I'm sure of myself that I can't live now without you. No matter who you are, Kai or Tetsuya, I don't care. What's important to me now is you, the real you." he rant very serious._

_Kuroko didn't comment on his confession and he offered no more. It's true that pride, mistrust and simple misunderstanding foolishly always get in the way between two people inlove and sometimes is enough to break them apart. He smiled. Serene, rather a self-satisfying smile and it raised the hairs on the back of his neck._

_"To think that I'll take the initiative to confess to you yet you come out first, it's likely we're both at the end of the gutter and no one wants to fall from it. I was also thinking that way though," Kuroko breath meanings into words. He was delighted by the fact that they're sorting out now, he thought it would be hard to please Akashi._

Akashi hold his hand tightly. He could hear the pounding of his heart as if it were in harmony with his own, like a dance moving in the same cadence. With his other hand, he lifted his chin slowly and look directly into his eyes, his expression was dearly warm. So familiar.

_"I love you, Tetsuya. Will you go out with me again?" Akashi's words were firmed and confident._

_Tetsuya was flustered. Akashi's touch were nearly unsettling as his confession and it's only right to answer him an appropriate reply. Yeah, this time it's for real._

_"I love you too, Akashi-kun."_

_"Sei,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Call me Sei, I prefer it that way." Akashi demanded._

_"Oh, okay. I love you, Sei." Kuroko conceded and smiled genuinely._

Silence broke between them. Only the pounding of their heart and their ragged breathes could be heard. Akashi continued to play with their fingers clasped fidgetting while their thoughts run in their own. Akashi swallowed. He remember his leg, it's only right that Kuroko would know, as well as his team mates. They will find out soon anyway.

_"Tetsuya, I have to tell you something important." he breath in._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"My leg...has a cracked."_

_"W-what did you say?"_

_"The doctor said it takes a year for my leg to recuperate, though the crack is not big, still it needs a major healing." He sighed bitterly."I'm sorry but I can't play with you guys within this year."_

_"D-did...did you tell them already?"_

_"Not yet, you're the first one to know."_

_"Should I tell them then?"_

_"No, I'll be the one to tell them. Let them come with you tomorrow. Can you?"_

_"Yeah," Kuroko said in tiny voice. It's a sad news. Playing without him is like shooting a gun without bullet. He knew how Akashi loves to play, it would probably hard to accept and it's hurting him. He shared the pain._

_"Is this the reason why you don't want me to know you had an accident?"_

_"Kind of, it's my childish act."_

_"When you didn't tell me you were gone overseas, I was really mad at you. I was hurt. But I let it passed. But this incident, I can't just let it go. You are important to me, so why think selfishly?" Kuroko confronted him._

_"I have nothing to say but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for making you worry."_

_Kuroko sighed. "Please don't cast me away again. And don't act silly."_

_Akashi smiled."Tetsuya, will you stay with me tonight?"_

_Kuroko nodded. He shifted his position and sit beside him into the bed. He leaned on the headrest. Akashi pulled his head and lean into his shoulder._

_"I'm happy that you accepted me heartily. I thought you will reject me, I was really nervous." Akashi said while caressing his hair._

_"I won't do that."_

_Akashi planted a soft peck on his head. Then he lowered his face to meet his lips. He kiss him so passionate, with much care. With much love. Kuroko kiss him in return. Until the kiss deepened. Akashi parted Kuroko's lips and delved in his tongue. He played with his tongue, swirling, biting and teasing with each other. They kiss until they're out of breath._

_They parted and gasped an air. Akashi groaned in despair. He was crippled, exhausted and his leg was hurt. It's hard to contol when your loved one was just sitting beside you and can't do anything at all. He breath in frustration._

_Kuroko grinned and chuckled. He could feel his hard breathing. He knows that Akashi was at his limit. He look at him thoughtfully with those teasing eyes. His smile was one sided cunning one._

_"Don't look at me like that, Tetsuya. And your smile says something, like its planning a frontal attack." Akashi murmurred to his ears._

_Akashi widened his eyes in shocked. Kuroko was teasing him! No, rather, seducing him! No way! He has broken legs, remember? He swallowed. He fight the urged to moan at what Kuroko's hand was doing.He silently grit his teeth._

_Kuroko was purposely playing with him. His hand....were touching his lower part, while kissing his jaw seductively. Biting it bit by bit. Licking it wetly. Then suck his neck till a bloody mark appeared._

_"Ughh..." Akashi moaned uncontrollably. He grip Kuroko's hand to stop. "Please, Tetsuya. Don't tease me like this."_

_"Hmmm, I'm not teasing you, Sei. I'm comforting you." He whispered. But a devil smile was dancing across his lips._

_Akashi tilted down his head and completely ignored his leg. He hungrily kiss him once more. His hand started to touch Kuroko's body but Kuroko stop him._

_"Your leg hurt, right? We should stop here and sleep." He smirked._

_"You!" Akashi hissed._

_Kuroko laughed. "Get well immediately, and let's do it till the day breaks." he whispered. Then move out from the bed. "Goodnight, Sei."_

_Akashi, slumped onto the bed, frustrated._

____________________________


	16. Chapter 16

 

Kuroko is rummaging his fridge looking for something to cook, while Akashi is sitting on a stool staring at him blankly. He was finally discharged from the hospital and Kuroko accompanied him from there to his house. His father was in a two week conference overseas, only him and the maids would be here again as usual.

His wounds were not yet totally healed and the cast on his leg has been removed too. But still, he uses crutch to support his weight. It's a blessing that Kuroko was with him the whole time, it made his day toughless.

On their way back to his house, he had been mostly silent, but he couldn't possibly tell Kuroko that he's worried. It had taken some action to get the cause of his worry out of him. He's been thinking about this for quiet sometime while in his hospital bed. But he wasn't sure if Kuroko would agree or not. He already asked his father's consent and agreed upon with no much explanation.

_As long as it helps you recover fast, I wouldn't mind at all._

That's what his father said.

_"You've been on your thoughts since we left the hospital, what were you thinking? Maybe you can tell me about it." Kuroko disturbed his mind's drifting._

_"I've been thinking of my situation from now on. My father's away and only me and the maids in this house, alone again. I can't possibly asked them help me out for my personal necessities, I don't want to hire a private nurse either. I'm afraid it would be tough for me in this coming days." He started with his words insinuating. He looked down at his hands and didn't seem as though he was going to elaborate any more._

_"I could get that your words were telling me to come here everyday and help you out, am I right?"  Kuroko said while bringing out some meat and vegetables from the fridge. Though the Akashi had their own cook, he wanted to cook for him._

_"You never failed to amazed me, Tetsuya." Akashi commented with dazzling glance, his lips curving a smile full of amusement._

_"It's a common sense, Sei." Kuroko jolt back, grinning._

_"But the thing is, would you like the idea to live with me here while I'm recovering?" Akashi spilled his bean._

_Kuroko halted. He fled his sight to where he is sitting. Akashi was looking at him seriously, no malice intention. Then he continued preparing the food. His cerulean eyes motion in turmoil._

_Akashi sighed. "It's just a silly request though, don't mind it." He smiled a bit sad._

Kuroko didn't say anything after that. But his thoughts were running far splitting from his consciousness down to the deepest part of his mind. His hands were busy stirring the vegetable on the pot over the stove and he didn't noticed that the other boy shifted places near him.

_"What are you pacing out now? Your eyes are dilated and your breathing has deepened. It seems you are ready to fly out from here if only you have a broom." Akashi whispered in his ears._

_Kuroko got startled and quickly step one back, but then he smiled. "Am I a witch?" he chuckled with his light joke._

_Akashi smiled back and tweaked his nose with his finger. "Are you done? I'm hungry." He asked and took a peek on the pot. "It smells veggie," he commented._

_"Of course, it's all vegetable." Kuroko said. He tilted his head to kiss Akashi's cheek but the kiss landed to his lips instead. It was soft, not at all demanding, it's just a sort of recognition. "Go to seat and I'll prepare the table, I'm almost done." he demanded._

_Akashi obliged as he walked slowly to the table. He pull off the dining chair to put some space so that he could sit his leg undisturb. He waited patiently as Kuroko set the table._

__________________________

 

It was past the hour of ten in the evening, it's late and the last train has surely departed. There's no point in thinking but to sleep here tonight. After their satisfying dinner, he helped Akashi walked through his bedroom when he had finished clearing the kitchen. It was tough. Indeed. Akashi really needed someone to help him. Going up through the stairs was tiring and dangerous to him specially that he has to use his crutch, what's more if going down?

_"Sei, is there any vacant room not in use downstairs?" Kuroko asked when they reached his bedroom. They were grasping their breath._

_"Huh? Why did you asked? Or are you going to say yes with my request?" Akashi answered._

_"It's not that. I was thinking, isn't it easy for you if you just stay downstairs for the meantime? Maybe until your leg is completely heal." He suggested not looking into his eyes._

_"Uh-huh...there's one...two...I guess?"_

_"What? It's your own house but you don't know if there's one or not?"_

_"I don't need to stay downstairs if you'll come and live with me,"  Akashi said in determination._

_Kuroko breath deeply. "Let me think about it."_

_"You don't need to think of it. Here is more convenient going to the university, the driver can send us together. You don't need to rush your butt and huddle with the crowds inside the train. It's also near at the publishing house if you need to submit your works. Everything you need are just around by the neighborhood." Akashi is trying all his might to convince him._

_"It seems that you really had to think all of this just to convince me, Sei." Kuroko said with his eyes amusing._

_"Well, what can you say?"_

_"I'll give you my answer..."he said in cliffed._

_"When?""_

_"In fifty years time." He said laughing. He walked towards the closet and bring out his pajamas. "Where's the towel?" he asked._

_"Inside the cabinet in the bathroom." he answered lazily. Guess he couldn't pursue Kuroko to live with him._

_"Let's go, I will help you bath yourself."_

_"Sponge bath is enough. I'm tired and I want to sleep quickly." he dozed off into the bed slowly._

_"Hey! Don't sleep yet," Kuroko shake him to wake up. Akashi sat. Looked him in the eyes._

_"Pretty please, do it quick. I wanna sleep already." Akashi lifted his hands. Kuroko pulled him to stand and they went in the bathroom._

Twenty minutes after.

Akashi slumped his body on the bed. With just a small towel wrapped around his waist. Kuroko, who was standing infront of him widened his eyes. He chuckled.

_"Your serpent is active. Let "him" sleep, I can't wear your pajamas with this head peeking around." he teased tapping "him" lightly._

_"Who told you to wake him up from the beginning? If you want "him" to sleep, then do something about it." Akashi groaned in despair._

_"Dream on,"_

_"Then just let me sleep like this," Akashi spread his arms long enough to touch Kuroko's thing accidentally. They flinch at the same time. Akashi pulled his hand and let Kuroko plummet on top of him, avoiding his wounded leg. His one hand wrap him around the waist while the other caress him on the cheek._

_Kuroko leaned his elbows against his chest lifting his upper body a bit. They stared at each other. Kuroko move his hand rustling Akashi's hair into small curls then letting some locks drop into covering his eyes._

_"Tetsuya, will you let me do it?" Akashi whispered, his hoarse voice gives chill that creeps to Tetsuya's delicate skin. He shuddered._

_"B-but your leg," Kuroko said with uncertainty._

_"It's not my leg to shove in, you know." Akashi jested, grinning._

_Kuroko blushed. Leg...to shove in? That's ridiculous! "Idiot!" he lightly slap his shoulder. Akashi laughed._

_"I'm good, I can do it. I miss you and it's been a while,"  he said. His hand is touching Kuroko's back down to his butt. He grope it. Kuroko shivered._

Akashi hold him on his head and pull it down to kiss, their lips met. Warm, exacting, softly savouring his full yet slightly parted lips. It taste sweet, like honey. He put in his tongue. He kiss him with all the passion pent up inside him. Kuroko warmly meet his tongue, play with it twining, they dance in their own rythmn.

Their breathing were at pace so hurry, surpasses by the haste while taking off Kuroko's shirt and tossed to the floor. Akashi's hand were trembling in excitement.

"Let's take this slowly, Sei. I don't want your leg to get hurt more." Kuroko said. Then he slide down himself until he reach Akashi's thing. He touch it. Then begin to stroke. He lowered his face, he lick the wet peak. Then suck. Deeper. Deep down to the bottom till it fills his throat. Akashi moan in pleasure as Kuroko continue to suck him through his mouth.

Akashi pulled his head up to meet his face, without any restrain he kissed him savagely, hungrily, feverishly. His hand slip down to his bottom, found his hole and slowly penetrate it, sliding one finger. Followed by another one. Squelch. Thrust it till it become so wet and soft.

_"Tetsuya, straddle me." he whispered. Kuroko shifted place and spread his legs in between his standing man. He nudge it to his hole then slowly, carefully thrust him down._

_"Ngggggg...ahhh,"_

_The room was filled with their soft moans. The bed was crampled as they move their bodies. The cream bedsheet was wet with their sleeks, yet with gradual thrusting, it couldn't be just wet but soaked._

They keep their movement in a rythmic cadence, thrusting faster as they reach their climax of ecstacy. They moaned out loud at the peak of their orgasm. They shuddered. Kuroko slumped down his body on top of Akashi while the other boy wrapped his arms around his back so tight clasping his fingers together. They were panting and grasping of air to fill their lungs. Their hearts thumping with happiness.

Akashi smooch him onto his forehead.

_"I love you so much, Tetsuya." he whispered. And they retire their exhausted body on top of the disheveled bed, crampled and dirty._

_______________________________

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, it's time to end. Thank you for all the support, comments and kudos that gave me the will to continue this story. For all the unending tuned ups, it really made me happy.
> 
> I hope you had fun reading it.
> 
> Thank you!

 

Akashi glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, it says eight in the evening. But the night seems so deep already. It was so silent that even a sound of drop needle could be heard. It feels sad. And empty.

He sighed.

Would this be his life for the next days? Alone in his room, he can't possibly chitchat with the maids. Playing games on the computer was also tiring. It's no good playing without a companion anyway. He had also finish reading all the books Kuroko had borrowed for him.

_"If only he is here." He mumbled._

A soft knock on the door disturbed his solace.

" _What is it?" he asked._

_"Your friend sir is here," the maid answered._

_"Send him here."_

_Just when he said that, the door opens immediately. Kuroko peeks in and smiled. Akashi got excited. He stand abruptly and slowly greeted him._

" _Sir, where will I place his luggage?"_

_"Luggage?" it take five seconds before  the word penetrated ito his mind. Then he throw a quick sight towards the blue haired boy with his eyes questioning. Kuroko nodded in response. "Put them on the room next to mine at the left."_

Akashi can't wait any longer, when Kuroko had reach him, he throw his arms around the blue haired boy's waist to hug. He squeeze him so tight. They were in his bed chamber and making love is what he wanted now the most though it wasn't even five days they did it in same room. He got so much pleasure just by embracing him. Feeling his soft and gentle caresses that are not for stimulating but merely to show how much he like their skin near each other.

_"What's wrong, Sei? You suddenly squeeze me to the bone." Kuroko asked while his fingers were strolling slowly through his hair down to his nape._

_Akashi shrugged. "I'm just happy to see you and even more happy now that you move in here with me."  he replied , his tone somewhat delighted. "Did your family knows you move here?"_

_Kuroko nods endearingly curt, his smile were so refreshing it gives him relief._

_Akashi lowered his head barely just to level their eyes in parallel, then kiss him. It's soft and light, but it makes more difficult  for him to keep his senses intact. With his lips moving in his in so much sensual ways, he find it so fucking thrilling and exciting. Then he felt Akashi's body carefully pressing against him playfully like he could experience all of him, until he felt the cold temperature of the wall against his back._

_Kuroko manage to free his lips and push him away a little just to take a breather. His voice sounded breathless and husky just how he manage to stir his passion with barely any effort on his part when he speak._

_"The others are coming later, we decided to give you toast tonight so ready yourself for noisy brats. Don't worry, we prepare all the foods and drinks so just relax and enjoy yourself later." Kuroko trace his lips and press the lower part with his thumb._

_"What time will they come?" He asked, he swallowed making his voice sounded tiny that rolled back to his tongue._

_"An hour later,"_

_"Then we have all the time," Akashi whispered while biting his earlobe._

_"Y-you can't, Sei."_

_"Why? I'll make it quick," Akashi rolled his lips down to his neck this time._

_"L-let's go down, we have to pre--" Akashi cut him midway, he kiss him hungrily, putting in his tongue and play havoc inside full of fire. Within seconds, he had turned him on. It was rather frustrating if they ended it now._

_It takes a few seconds for Kuroko to remember that they were in standing position, but would Akashi care? So, he decided to have get even with him by making him more hard and arouse._

_"Verily, there's no one who could make me as hard as you do, Tetsuya" he said softly making Kuroko blush up to his ears._

_"Well, if that's the case, better get hurry." Kuroko whispered back._

_"Such excellent suggestion," he replied and even more grows hotter. The bulge infront of him press against Kuroko telling him he's ready._

_Akashi shifted Kuroko so that he could face the wall and his back to him. A view which Akashi could make it easy for him. Spirals of heat swirling inside his loin.He can't take it anymore. He pull off Kuroko's pants halfway down and crouch him a bit. He hold his and stroke, then nudge to Kuroko's hole. He embedded himself deeper inside him and began a slow but sensous thrust. Then the thrusting became faster, bursting over his senses, plunged in deeper, grinding into him, he didn't stop until he emit a low animal sound of pleasure as they cum together and reach to it's peak._

_It was quick but full of ecstacy, their hearts into one. As they panted and grasped an air to breath. Hearts that were thumping fast and loud, beating like a drum, shuddering, ooohs and ahhhs, but none of them mattered. The room was filled with love and pleasure._

_______________________

The fire between them has been gone for long, after bathing together, they were refreshed. They still have the time to chat lovingly in the porch while waiting for the other guys to come.

Kuroko was leaning his head onto the redhead's shoulder while the latter was slowly brushing up his hair. After a couple of days of thinking thoughtfully, he decided to move and live with him. It's not because he wanted to help him in his everyday necessities but because he wanted it himself. He wanted to be near him and see him everyday, to talk to him, eat with him, bath together, watch movie together, and read books together. He wanted to share his happiness with him as much as he wanted him to share his as well. He  wants to know everything about him, and living with him is the most likely way to fill those wants as he pleases.

_"I've heard you were writing our story, how far have you been?" Akashi break his silence._

_"It was already finished." he answered._

_"Then, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because I want to surprise you, but I guess, it's not anymore._

_"When will it be publish? I want to read it." Akashi said._

_"It will be out tomorrow,"_

_"Oh, then buy me a copy."_

_"No need, I have a copy specially for you. And the others too!"_

_"But those guys aren't into reading,"_

_"I promise to give them their own copy before it will be out in public. I plan to give to them later."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Hmmm..."_

 

A few minutes more they heard sounds clattering at the gate, the other guys are here. A maid go and greeted them and lead to the porch where Akashi and Kuroko were waiting.  Kise and Midorima were carrying grocery bags in their hands while Aomine was carrying a box of beer. Murasakibara has a plastic box of meat for a barbeque around his arms. While Kagami just walk behind them wandering around like he was a lost child.

Kuroko help them prepare the table and the grill for the barbeque. Aomine put the beers inside of the cooler full of ice blocks while Kise and Midorima take out the groceries inside the plastic bags, they're all junk foods for appetizers. Murasakibara prepared the grill and the meat while Kagami helps him. Akashi just stay at his seat and watch them do the chores.

How long has it been? It's like a night picnic. This is what he calls, friendship. Looking at Kise, his eyes won't make a mistake. That blonde was happy being steady with Kuroko's older brother and he is happy too, that his admiration to him has been forgotten. He laughed so loud when he heard Kuroko's story about Murasakibara kissing Aomine because of him, he can't imagine the giant monotonous guy can really do that. And Aomine just leaving it like that, knowing that tanned guy has temper too. Midorima? He's as his usual as always, putting tapes around his fingers and carrying his lucky charm for the day. He really think he's the weirdest of them all.

And finally, his Tetsuya. Now that they were starting to live together, there'll be no one in this planet who could be more happier than him. He can't contain all his happiness today. Even if he can't play with them until they will graduate, as long as he can be with them, it doesn't matter. He'll always be at the sidelines, a supporter, and a fan. He can always be their captain not only at the court, but also inside their heart. Life is so beautiful. And God is always good for giving him the most precious people of his life. Of course, his father is in different level. And no one can replace him.

He smiled with relief. Seeing them all together, preparing their foods, eating and drinking together, chatting with each other, even if there are times they had a fight, still, the thought of each of them has enormous place in his heart. No matter what would they become after they graduate, no matter where each of them will go, their friendship will always remain. 

His sentiments have been disturbed by the sudden clatter. He saw Aomine and Kise having fun dancing like they are in a gay bar to the out of tune singing of Murasakibara as the tenor and Midorima as alto. Kagami was laughing his ass out in the corner. His Tetsuya, yeah, he's more than tuneless from all of them.

So, this is what you call bliss. Life fulfillment.

And he won't ask for more.

After their ruckus, they seated around at the table at the center of the porch. Each has his own beer infront of him, the foods were place in platters neatly. And they started again chitchatting as if there is no end.

_"Eh, Kurokocchi, your story had finished, right?" Kise remembered that he was writing their own love story and he wanted to know if it's getting well._

_"Actually, tomorrow will be out in the public already." he answered._

_"Heh? So where's our copy? You promised us one,"_

_"Right. Wait for me here, I'll go get it." He stand and go to his room. After a few minutes, he returned with the books and handed everyone their copy._

_Aomine excitedly open it at the center. He flip each pages one after another until at one particular page, it caught his attention. He silently read from the top to the bottom for two pages. The other guys were just looking at him. They were waiting for his reaction, his face was showing different kinds of emotion. Then at one part he started grinning, followed  by a smirk until he can't control himself and bursted out laughing. He tap the book against the table while laughing loudly._

_"What are you laughing at?" Kise asked._

_"Let me read too, on what page is that?" Midorima asked too. Followed by Murasakibara peeking on the page Midorima had flip up._

_"Hey, Tetsuya. What did you write on that story?" Akashi asked furrowing his brows._

_"It's our story, of course."_

_"Was there any funny moment we had?" Akashi said while thinking momentarily._

_But he was startled when all other three also bursted out laughing so madly._

_"I can't imagine something like this, Akashi? " Midorima is saying while holding out his stomach._

_"Hey Kurokocchi, did this part really happen?"_

_"Yup! Those are all true."_

_Akashi being pissed off, he grab the book Aomine was holding and read the paragraphs. Not until he reach the part where the other guys were laughing at, for him it's the opposite. He got totally pissed off!_

_"Tetsuya, why did you write this one? This is embarrassing!"_

_"Why? That's the good but funny part of our story, you know." Kuroko grinned at him._

_"I don't like it! Totally not like it!" He hissed._

_"Well, it's already done so why not just enjoy reading?" Kagami came into the scene._

_"You have to go to the publication and order them to delete that part," he demanded._

_"Are you stupid? It's not only a single copy, you know? How much do you think it cost if we stop and revise it? Hey, we're talking not only thousands here! How about the workers who work hard on it? Don't be unreasonable!" Kagami said calculatively._

_"Just let be read by the public, anyway it's fun." Midorima said._

_"Let also your father read this one,"_

_"Over my dead body!"_

 

____________END____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's note:
> 
> Kagami: writer-san, don't you want your reader to know why Akashi wanted to delete that part?
> 
> Kise: writericchi, ne, ne?
> 
> Writer-san: don't wanna =p
> 
> Midorima: but why?
> 
> Murasakibara: could it be that writer-san like Akashi and you don't want him to feel more embarrassed?
> 
> Writer-san: (smirk!)
> 
> Kuroko: he's mine, writer-chan.(pouting, glaring that his nostrils were flaring out towards writer-chan)
> 
> Writer-san: (evil laughed!)\ (^♡^)/
> 
> Aomine: then I'll just shout it out loud, writer-san.
> 
> Writer-san: glared to Aomine. =p
> 
> Akashi: Arigatou, franc_railey-sama, kimi ga suki
> 
> Writer-san: gyaaaaahhh! Did you read it? Akashi likes me! Yikes!
> 
> Kuroko: Die!
> 
> Toinkzzzzzz!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Best friends....
> 
> you fight, I fight  
> you hurt,I hurt  
> you cry, I cry  
> you jump off a bridge, I get a paddleboat and save your STUPID ASS!!
> 
> i just like this quote.=))


End file.
